Una vida distinta
by DaIUu
Summary: La vida suele dar giros inesperados, y eso lo aprenderá Remus Lupin a temprana edad cuando todo empieza a ser tristeza y sin esperarlo aparece una luz de esperanza.
1. cuando todo paso

**Silencio… solo se escuchaba el silencio.**

**Caminaba despacio por un oscuro bosque, solo alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna llena. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba solo entre un montón de árboles y flores que ni siquiera podía ver. Aunque el no había ido solo allí. **

**Se habían separado sin darse cuenta, el cielo había ido oscureciendo y ya poco era lo que se podía ver, debía hacer dos horas que caminaba sin rumbo, solo intentando encontrar a su padre, aquel con quien había ido a ese bosque, hermoso de día, y escalofriante de noche, donde las hojas de los árboles eran de un verde brillante, donde flores de colores adornaban los caminos, donde de noche no había ni una luz, y uno llegaba a imaginarse que criaturas horrendas vivían en él. **

**Aquel que estaba perdido por el bosque era demasiado chico para soportar la situación, tendría entre 6 o 7 años. **

**Seguía caminando, aterrorizado por la oscuridad, era un niño perdido en la inmensidad, el bosque era enorme y habia un solo camino por el que podías tomar muchos direcciones, para doblar o seguir derecho, como un gran laberinto. **

**Mientras caminaba, escucho unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos y paro en seco, se quedo mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido intentando ver que o quien era lo que lo provocaba y cuando se fue a dar cuenta de que algo se le acercaba peligrosamente, ya estaba entre la boca y las garras de aquella criatura que no había podido distinguir entre lo oscuro de la noche.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un aullido..**

**Un grito..**

**Solo eso se escucho en el bosque (un nombre para el bosque)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un hombre alto, de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, delgado, de mediana edad, caminaba preocupado por el camino de un oscuro bosque…**

**¿Cómo deje que se separara de mí? Que mal padre que soy! **

**No se ni cuidar a mi hijo! Espero que no le pase nada.. ruego que no le haya pasado nada.. por favor.**

**Necesito encontrarlo, la preocupación me esta matando.. no lo aguanto más.. pensaba con desesperación.**

**Pero, seguía sin entender como era que lo había dejado separarse de él..**

**FLASH BACK**

**Era un día soleado, caluroso, un día de esos que a todo el mundo le dan ganas de hacer algo distinto, un día hermoso para una excursión a un bosque. Un hombre entraba con un niño de 6 o 7 años tomado de la mano a el bosque (nombre..). **

**Caminaban tranquilos, charlando, buscando algún espacio para hacer un picnic y quedarse allí el resto de la tarde. No estaban acostumbrados a hacer excursiones solos, siempre las hacían con Mary, esposa del hombre y madre del niño. Una bruja excelente, quién siempre hacia todo con magia en las excursiones. **

**Se soltaron las manos y cada uno empezó a buscar el lugar que mas le gustaría entre los árboles. El niño por un lado del camino, y el hombre por el otro. **

**Una mariposa preciosa volaba por allí a donde se había ido el niño, era grande, de color rosa con puntitos violetas. Y paseaba por alrededor de las flores que adornaban el sendero, parecía que volaba bailando, se movía con el viento de una forma que hacia que cualquiera que estaba por allí se quedara viéndola. Claro que un niño, no solo se le quedaría mirando sino que intentaría agarrarla, y eso es lo que hizo este niño, pero la mariposa se alejo de él justo a tiempo. El pequeño no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que empezó a perseguirla, y poco a poco, se fue alejando, sin que su padre lo notara.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

**Cuando lo llamo porque ya había encontrado el lugar ideal para hacer el picnic, su hijo no le había contestado, y lo empezó a buscar por todos lados gritando su nombre, pero no había caso, el chico no aparecía y cada vez se iba oscureciendo mas, hasta que ya casi no se podía ver.**

**Ya habían pasado como dos horas y si no lo encontraba pronto se iban a tener que quedar en el bosque toda la noche, cada uno por su lado, y el niño era demasiado chico, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y no entendía como no lo había escuchado llorar. Si todavía no estaba llorando, estaría por echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, cosa que si lo pensaba bien sería algo bueno, porque talvez lo podría escuchar. **

**Un aullido..**

**Un grito..**

**Se sobresalto. Ese grito.. Ese grito.. ERA SU HIJOO!**

**Algo le había pasado, y ese aullido no le había gustado nada. **

**El grito venía de por allí, de esos arbustos que estaban cerca. Del otro lado del camino. O no.. talvez era de alli.. cerca de aquel lago.. no, no, definitivamente provenía del otro lado del camino, detrás de esos arbustos.**

**Fue corriendo esperando que aquel grito solo fuera por susto y que no le hubiera pasado nada.. pero.. cuando lo vio..**

**Le sangraba en el cuello, y tenía una mordida que se veía fea.. y un montón de arañazos por toda la cara y los brazos. Estaba desmayado por la perdida de sangre, que en muy poco tiempo ya era mucha.**

**REMUS! –grito desesperado.**

**No, no podía ser, no a su pequeño hijo, tan adorable, lindo, tranquilo, no a él.**

**¿Qué lo habría mordido?**

**No! No hay tiempo para pensar en eso, se dijo a si mismo.**

**Agarro al pequeño Remus y lo cargo. **

**Lo llevo hasta el auto, tendría que llevarlo a casa, imaginaba que lo había mordido alguna criatura mágica, porque el bosque, era un bosque mágico.**

**No podía ni pensar en lo que le diría Mary, pero ciertamente, mucho no le importaba, solo quería que su hijo, su único hijo, Remus, se pusiera bien.**


	2. El destino de una vida

**Fin del cap. Anterior:**

No podía ni pensar en lo que le diría Mary, pero ciertamente, mucho no le importaba, solo quería que su hijo, su único hijo, Remus, se pusiera bien.

**Capitulo 2:**

****

Llegaba a casa, con su hijo en sus brazos sangrando horriblemente, se estaba desangrando y eso no era nada bueno, pero él no sabía como curar heridas, y mucho menos si era una herida mágica, algo de lo que ya estaba seguro.

Entro por la puerta abierta haciendo mucho ruido para que Mary se despertara si es que estaba durmiendo, pero en realidad, dudaba que durmiera, estaría preocupada porque ellos no llegaban.

Al ver que ella no venía la llamo, pero tampoco apareció.  
Parecía como si no estuviera en la casa –pensó John -¿Y SI NO ESTA EN LA CASA?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

Una mujer de mediana edad, baja, delgada, pelo largo castaño claro, miraba con sus ojos marrones por la ventana tranquilamente, esperando que llegaran su esposo y su hijo del bosque al cual habían ido. Esa mujer, era Mary Lupin, una bruja excelente, mujer del doctor John Lupin.  
Estaba empezando a oscurecer y ellos todavía no habían llegado, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, sabía que volverían en cualquier momento.

Una hora después, cuando el cielo estaba muy oscuro, solamente iluminado por la luna, la mujer seguía sentada, mirando por la ventana. En esa hora, no se había movido de ese lugar. Pero ya no miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana, no. Ahora se le veía en la cara la preocupación que sentía por su esposo y su hijo que no llegaban.

Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Y cuando los abrió, miro la luna, era tan hermosa...  
Como le gustaba cuando había luna llena, se podía quedar mirándola por horas y horas...  
Un segundo..-Pensó- luna llena? No puede ser.. el bosque al que fueron esta lleno de.. NECESITO IR A BUSCARLOS! ES PELIGROSO ESE BOSQUE DE NOCHE, SOBRE TODO HOY! –se levanto de la silla, se puso una campera de abrigo y salio corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.  
Cuando se iba a subir al auto recordó que era bruja. ¡Se podía desaparecer!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

Apareció en un lugar oscuro. Creía nunca haber estado ahí de noche, y mucho menos una noche de luna llena. Era horrible, totalmente aterrador ni quería imaginarse lo que sería eso para un chico de 7 años si a ella ya le parecía espeluznante. Podía ser una bruja muy buena, adulta y ex gryffindor, pero eso no le hacia que no temblara de miedo en una situación como esta, porque no temía por ella misma, temía por su hijo.

Su instinto, el instinto materno, le decía que algo grave le estaba o le había pasado a Remus.

Penetro en el bosque. Seguía por el camino, con cuidado para que ninguna criatura pudiera descubrirla, hasta que el camino empezó a dividirse.  
Por donde ir?  
Por la izquierda?  
Por la derecha?  
Por el camino del medio?  
Cada vez se desesperaba más, casi le era imposible pensar por los nervios. Como podría saber porque camino seguir.. ella no era adivina. Siempre había odiado la adivinación, pero en momentos como este, se decía que sería muy bueno ser vidente.

Algún hechizo que me diga por donde ir?  
-El hechizo brújula! Como me pude olvidar!  
Agarro su varita, la levanto apuntando hacia delante y dijo con voz clara y potente:  
-Oriéntame  
La varita empezó a temblar levemente en su mano, después empezó a girar sobre si misma, hasta que freno y dejo de moverse.  
Imposible, era totalmente imposible. No lo entendía! Ese hechizo funcionaba siempre, a menos que la persona que quería encontrar estuviera a mucha distancia. Y, aunque el bosque era grande, no lo era tanto como para que el hechizo no funcionara.  
Todo era muy raro. Siguió y siguió buscando, pero no los encontró.  
Totalmente agitada e intranquila, dejo de buscar. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

Apareció en su casa, respirando dificultosamente por el miedo,  
Temiendo enormemente por la vida de su hijo. Inconsciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, Mary Lupin se dejo caer en una silla.  
-Mary! Por fin llegas.. hice todo lo que pude.. pero yo no sirvo para las heridas.. así que llame a tu amiga y me está ayudando a curarlo.   
-Llevame con él, John ¿donde esta mi hijo?  
QUIERO VER A MI HIJO!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

Merle Charwell curaba las heridas del niño con mucha rápidez, no por nada era una excelente sanadora de San Mungo.

No había dicho que criatura era la que había mordido al pobre Remus, no quería, esperaría a que llegara Mary para decirle a los dos juntos que su hijo se convertiría en un hombre lobo cada luna llena de su vida. Sabía lo que se sentía que un hijo tuviera que sufrir y uno no pudiera hacer nada, uno mismo se sentía lleno de impotencia, aunque por suerte no lo había vivido ella, muchas personas en San Mungo lloraban por sus hijos enfermos. El padre daría cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar del hijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

****

Luego de ver a su hijo se puso histérica, empezó a gritar, a revolear las cosas, y a pegarle patadas a todo lo que cruzara en su camino de Remus a la puerta, de la puerta a Remus, casi le pegaba una patada al gato, si no hubiera sido por John, que lo agarro justo a tiempo, el gato hubiera salido volando.

No, no, no. No podía ser, su hijo no podía tener que vivir con ese peso por el resto de su vida. Era horrible pensarlo, imaginarse a su hijo transformándose, sufriendo las noches de luna llena que hasta ese momento a ella le encantaban. Ojalá pudiera vivirlo por el.  
Y encima John, pobre, se sentía culpable, pero no, el no tenía la culpa de nada, el solo había ido al lugar equivocado esa noche. Ella no pensó en los riesgos cuando le dijo que fueran a ese bosque. Porque una persona que no hace magia, una noche de luna llena, llendo a un bosque mágico lleno de hombres lobos era una insensatez, una verdadera estupidez.  
Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se le cerrara la herida, cosa que duraría unos 2 días, y después, después ya vería que pasaría, con el tiempo, con los años, Remus, iba a aprender a vivir con lo que el destino le había preparado para esa noche, y el resto de las noches de luna llena. 


	3. Discriminaciones

**Capitulo 3:**

Remus Lupin miraba distraídamente el cielo, esperando a que su padre lo llamara para ir a cenar.

Hacía exactamente tres años que lo habían mordido y que debía sufrir en las noches de luna llena, encerrado en una habitación, para después quedarse acostado por 3 días esperando a recuperarse de las heridas que el mismo se había provocado.

Estaba enojado por el maltrato que le daba la gente y de las diferentes reacciones que tenían los vecinos cuando lo veían pasar por la calle. Odiaba salir de la casa, porque la gente, sus vecinos, los que un día lo habían sido todo para él, se le quedaban mirando sin ni un poquito de disimulo. Con cara de lastima o expresión de horror. Hasta algunos se le quedaban mirando sorprendidos, como si fuera algún bicho raro o un experimento de laboratorio sorprendente. Y personas, que aunque pocas, lo miraban hasta con odio, si tan solo él les hubiera hecho algo...

Odiaba también que sus amigos se hubieran alejado de él. Desde hacía tres años que no tenía amigos. Todos los padres habían prohibido a sus hijos acercarse a Remus Lupin cuando se enteraron de que era un licántropo.

Así como odiaba también a aquellos que se acercaban a su familia solo por lástima o para saber algo de la licantropía.

Era simple, con decir que odiaba su vida, definía todo lo que sentía.

Ser un hombre lobo era el peor de los castigos. Condenado de por vida a transformarse en una bestia salvaje cada noche de luna llena, condenado a sufrir una soledad no deseada, por ser lo que era.

Tenía miedo, miedo hacia si mismo, porque temía lastimar alguien, temía morder a alguien algún día. No quería hacer daño, hacer que otros sufrieran lo mismo que él. No, él no deseaba eso. Él pensaba que era mejor si nadie en el mundo tuviera que sufrir lo mismo. Pero sabía que no era así, que había muchas más personas, que no conocía, y tenían su problema -si se podía llamar problema- y quería conocerlas, sí, algún día, cuando fuera más grande, viajaría para ver a gente como él, gente que era discriminada injustamente.. solo por ser algo que injustamente el destino les había deparado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soledad.. eso era lo que sentia..

Sentía como si una gran oscuridad lo persiguiera por todos lados a donde iba, una oscuridad que poco a poco lo encerraba más en si mismo, que hacia que se alejara de la gente que sí lo había aceptado, porque al fin y al cabo, el seguía siendo Remus, tranquilo y dulce. Era igual, en su forma de ser nada había cambiado, excepto si, había perdido el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos dorados, hacía ya mucho tiempo, al igual que la alegría con la que antes hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Muy pocas personas lo seguían apoyando, entre ellas estaban Merle y su familia, como los quería a todos ellos, Merle siempre se hacía cargo de sus heridas después de una transformación, le hacía tomar pociones, horribles, sí, no podía negarlo, pero se las agradecía, unas eran para que no sintiera dolor y otras para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización de las lastimaduras que se había hecho como lobo. Sus hijos eran sus únicos compañeros, aunque uno era mas grande y la otra más chica que el, se llevaba muy bien con los dos, pero, sin embargo, no era muy amigo de ninguno de los dos y necesitaba una persona que estuviera siempre, en las malas y en las buenas, alguien que no dudara en estar con él a pesar de lo que fuera, que lo aceptara tal y cual era, con sus defectos, problemas, enfermedades y con sus virtudes.

-Remus! – el grito de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos- es hora de comer, hijo.

-Ya voy papá.

Atravesó el patio casi corriendo porque al tiempo que el se levantaba un vecino salió por la puerta de su casa, y se había quedado mirándolo, como diciéndole que se fuera porque no podía estar a la vista de la gente.

Y otra vez sintió la soledad.. y no pudo evitarlo.. una lágrima, tan solitaria como él mismo, surcó su mejilla, para después ser acompañada por otra y otra.. y otra.. y muchas más. Era demasiado por un día para poder soportarlo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Le rompía el corazón verlo así, todavía lloraba por lo que era, no entendía que no valía la pena sufrir por el trato de aquella gente que demostraba ser imbécil, o por lo menos lo suficiente para menospreciar y hacer sentir mal a un niño que jamás en su vida les había hecho ningún mal, un niño que lo único que hacía era llorar porque la gente lo insultaba por ser un licántropo, un niño que seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de convertirse una vez por mes en lobo. Un niño al cual le costaría mas de tres años adaptase a su nueva vida. No podía entender a esa gente, pero al menos esperaba que su hijo entendiera pronto que no valía la pena sufrir, que nada se arreglaría llorando y que tenía una vida que vivir, que la vida es una sola y tenía que disfrutarla lo máximo que pudiera.

Vio de vuelta como su vecino, antes amigo, le decía con la mirada a su hijo que no tendría que estar allí afuera, porque molestaba. También vio como su hijo se levantaba, se daba media vuelta y se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba su marido, que acababa de llamarlo para que fuera a cenar. Pero cuando vio como las lágrimas caían por la cara de su hijo, se prometió no dejar que pasara ni una vez más por esa situación.

Se acercó a aquella persona que había lastimado a su hijo, lo miro por un momento y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, en unos días no lo veras mas por aquí, tampoco a mi ni a mi marido.


	4. Nueva vida

Fin del cap anterior:

Se acercó a aquella persona que había lastimado a su hijo, lo miro por un momento y le dijo:

-no te preocupes, en unos días no lo veras mas por aquí, tampoco a mi y a mi marido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cap 4:

Dos días después de ese suceso la familia Lupin, abandonaba a su pueblo, que les había dado la espalda cuando ellos más lo necesitaban.

-Mamá.. ¿dónde iremos? -no lo se mi niño.. yo diría a algún lugar que no este muy poblado.. a una casa en un bosque quizá..

Descarto la idea en el mismo momento que vio las reacciones de sus dos familiares. Desde que habían mordido a Remus, no pisaban ningún bosque, ni siquiera bosques muggles..

-Esta bien, esta bien.. a un bosque no.. pero a donde podemos ir? -Yo diría que vayamos al campo..en una casa alejada del pueblo.. a un lugar tranquilo..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Encontraron una casa en un lugar donde había poca gente, Con vecinos muggles, así no discriminarían a su hijo por ser un hombre lobo. La casa no era muy grande, aunque si lo suficiente para ellos tres. pero si era muy hermosa y cómoda.

Cuando una persona llegaba al lugar, quedaba admirado por los árboles que había allí. Un montón, por todos lados. Árboles inmensos, de hojas verdes, amarillas, rojas y hasta había un árbol de hojas violetas. En el cielo, de día se podían ver pájaros que volaban por todos lados, mientras que de noche las estrellas resplandecían, al igual que la luna. Era un lugar fascinante, había conejos, ardillas, mariposas, y monton de animales hermosos, libres y felices que correteaban por todos lados. La casa, tenía un solo piso. Desde afuera se veía muy linda, las paredes pintadas de blanco, la puerta de rojo, al igual que las ventanas, para que combinaran con el color del techo. Por dentro estaba dividida en varios ambientes, el más grande era la cocina-comedor, la pared estaba pintada de color negro. Había dos habitaciones, La más grande, en la cual estaba la cama matrimonial, que se encontraba debajo de la ventana, con un sillon delante y un gran armario contra la pared derecha, estaba pintada de azul marino y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra del mismo color. En la habitacion de Remus, las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja. una gran cama de madera estaba colocada debajo de la ventana, al lado de una linda mesita de luz a juego. Toda la casa era muy acogedora, sabian que les iba a hacer bien a los tres el cambio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mary Lupin y John Lupin se veian preocupados. hablaban en voz baja mirando a su hijo, que estaba fuera de la casa jugando con los animales, persiguiendolos.Hacía tres días les había llegado una carta en la cual decía que a Remus, por su condición de licántropo no lo aceptaban en (Beauxbeatons) .

Por eso estaban así, ya habian inscripto a Remus en muchas escuelas y en todas lo rechazaban. Estaban preocupados.. a Remus ya solo le faltaba medio año para comenzar el colegio.. y que pasaría si no lo aceptaban en ninguna escuela mágica, seguramente lo tendrían que mandar a una muggle, y no era muy buena opcion. A pesar de que John era muggle, los señores Lupin no tenían ningun deseo de enviar a su hijo a un colegio donde no le enseñaran magia.

-Es necesario seguir buscando Mary. Tal vez en alguna escuela de magia que no tenga mucha importancia..hay que preguntar en todos los colegios de inglaterra. -Como me gustaría que pudiera ir a hogwarts, el lugar donde estudie.. Pero no, jamas lo aceptaran allí. -No lo se..tu has estado allí, no yo. -Pobre mi niño.. espero que encontremos pronto un colegio para él. Necesita un amigo.

Un sumbido.. un aleteo.. un borron rojo paso rapidamente frente a los ojos de los dos que estaban sentados en la puerta de la casa.

Remus llego corriendo.. -Mamá, papá, un pajaro me trajo una carta! tomen, tomen! -no hijo, si te la trajo a vos.. leela. Remus abrio el sobre, saco la carta y leyo para si mismo el contenido de la misma. Cuando termino fruncio el seño, como muestra de que no había entendido lo que había estado leyendo. Extendio el brazo y le dio la carta a su madre para que la leyera.

Mary la agarro y leyo en vos alta:

_Remus Lupin: __Dile a tus padres que no sepreocupen. __Todo se va a arreglar. __Solo diles que esperen con paciencia. __que pronto todo se va a solucionar. __Que no es tiempo, que no busquen más __y que no apuren los hechos, q__ue esperen la carta que te va a llegar. __Eso era lo que quería decirte, __no les mando el mensaje a ellos directamente porque queria que conocieras a mi amiga (aquella quien te llevo la carta). __Pronto llegara el momento. _

_Un saludo. __P.D: Mary, espera, no lo mandes a un colegio muggle. Pronto vas a entender esta carta.__Tu profesor de transformaciones._

-Y esta carta? -De quien sera? -Profesor de transformaciones? -eso dice. -Esto es extraño.. le voy a preguntar a Merle si sabe quien puede haber sido..

Se acerco a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu, los echo en ella, metió la cabeza en el fuego y grito:

-"San Mungo, 5to piso"

Un hombre que pasaba por el pasillo frente a la chimenea del 5to piso de San Mungo la vio aparecer en el fuego y se le quedo mirando. -Buenos días, podría hablar con Merle Charwell, por favor. El hombre después de escucharla, asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Seguramente para ir a buscarla, pensó Mary, Merle llego corriendo. -¿Ha pasado algo? -no, nada importante.. solo quería preguntarte sobre algo¿estas ocupada o puedo ir para allí? -ven, siempre tengo tiempo para vos, Mary. Eso ya lo sabes.


	5. Un favor

**Fin del capitulo anterior:**

**-¿Ha pasado algo? **

**-no, nada importante.. solo quería preguntarte sobre algo, ¿estas ocupada o puedo ir para allí?**

**-ven, siempre tengo tiempo para vos, Mary. Eso ya lo **

**sabes.**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Dos personas hablaban tranquilamente en lo que parecía el pasillo de un hospital.**

**Una de ellas parecía ansiosa como si quisiera saber algo y la otra no quisiera decírselo.**

**-Vamos Merle! vos debes saber porque Dumbledore me envió esa carta.. aunque se la mando a mi hijo..**

**-Pero ya te he dicho que no..**

**La verdad era que si lo sabía ya que ella misma se lo había pedido a su antiguo profesor.**

**Flash Back**

**Merle Charwell esperaba a Dumbledore, habían quedado en verse en Hogwarts, en el despacho del director, y el todavía no había llegado a su propio despacho, por lo que Merle sabía estaba en una reunión con los profesores del colegio. No era muy urgente lo que tenía que hablar con él pero quería que le aclarara un par de cosas con respecto al estudio del hijo de su mejor amiga. Estaba segura que Remus Lupin había sido anotado al nacer por la pluma para asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero al haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo, si no se encontraba una forma de que en noches de luna llena no pusiera en riesgo la vida de otros alumnos, él no podría asistir al colegio Y Merle sabía muy bien que a su amiga le encantaría que Remus estudiara en Hogwarts, aparte de que sabía que Remus no había sido aceptado en muchas escuelas y a ese paso dudaba de que consiguieran una escuela mágica para el pobre niño.**

**La puerta se abrió y Merle se giro para ver a Dumbledore.**

**Un hombre alto, imponente, gran barba y cabello plateado, ojos azules ocultos por anteojos en forma de medialuna le sonreía bondadosamente parado en la puerta del despacho. Era un hombre viejo que demostraba amabilidad y grandeza al verlo. Un mago muy respetado por la comunidad mágica.**

**-Buenos días Merle, puedes tomar asiento, no hacía falta que estuvieras esperándome de pie.**

**-Buenos días, Albus, gusto en verte.**

**-Igualmente. ¿Que te ha traído a mi despacho?**

**-Los Lupin, Albus. ¿los recuerdas? Mary y John Lupin. No se si sabrás pero tienen un hijo que esta por cumplir once años. Pero.. no es un chico "normal".. si no me equivoco, creo que fue registrado por la pluma al nacer, pero quería preguntarte si con su condición podía ingresar al colegio.**

**-Pero Merle.. hablas como si el chico fuera peligroso.**

**-Es que Albus.. hace unos años el pequeño Remus Lupin fue mordido por un hombre lobo, por lo que sería peligroso tenerlo aquí.. al menos de que se tomaran precauciones y que cada noche de luna llena el fuera a otro lugar.. no lo se.**

**-Por fin comprendo. Si.. sería una lastima que el hijo de Mary no asistiera a este colegio que le dio tanto a su madre solo por ese "problema".. ya buscaremos alguna forma de mantenerlos tanto a el como a los demás alumnos seguros mientras él este aquí. Dile a los Lupin que no tienen porque preocuparse, que cuando el niño reciba la carta ya hablaremos y tomaremos en cuenta las precauciones necesarias.**

**-Gracias Albus. Pero ellos no saben que yo estoy acá. Te pediría por favor que tu mismo les enviaras una carta para tranquilizarlos, pero si pudieras dejar como sorpresa el que Remus es admitido aquí.. es que se la pasan buscando un colegio para el niño y pensaban que acá no seria aceptado. Es un chico que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, Albus, lo han discriminado mucho, y ellos no quieren que siga pasando por lo que no le han dicho nada al pobre Remus.**

**-Esta bien Merle, no hay problema. Si eso es todo..**

**-Adiós.**

**-Es bueno haberte visto..**

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**-¿Entonces no sabes nada de nada de porque Dumbledore le mando esa carta a mi hijo?**

**-No.. pero por si no lo sabes Dumbledore es director de Hogwarts desde hace aproximadamente diez años. Mary.. si no te importa, debo seguir trabajando. Nos vemos, luego me paso por tu casa.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Remus lloraba desconsoladamente abrazado por su padre.**

**no era fácil para el su vida.. le dolía todo lo que los magos que conocían su licantropía solían decirle o la forma en que siempre le miraban. No le gustaba ser lo que era, se sentía un bicho raro. Cada tanto necesitaba desconectarse de todo eso y pensaba en lo diferente que habría sido su vida de no haber sido mordido aquella noche. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en eso..**

**Tendría amigos.. viviría en la que había sido su casa de siempre.. con los vecinos de siempre.. aquel hombre lobo no solo le había arruinado la vida a el sino a sus padres y eso no se lo podía perdonar pensar que por su culpa, sus padres se habían peleado con todos sus amigos y se habían distanciado de su gente.**

**Y cada día se venía mas abajo, necesitando descargarse se había puesto a hablar de eso con su padre y había terminado derrumbándose. Era muy conciente de que llorando no cambiaría nada.. pero tenía tantas cosas que le dolían dentro.. Tenía ganas de poder olvidarse de todo, pero no podía y al intentarlo se le venía a la cabeza los malos tratos que le habían dado los magos que con anterioridad habían sido sus queridos vecinos y amigos.**

**A pesar de todo sentía que el cambio de casa l había hecho bien.. por fin después de varios años podía jugar con otros chicos, podía estar libre fuera de su casa sin que nadie lo mirara con odio o repulsión y eso en parte le ponía bien, contento. Tanto a él como a sus padres.**

**Todas las lunas llenas las pasaba encerrado en el sótano de su casa donde su madre había puesto un hechizo silenciador para que nadie lograra escuchar los aullidos y gritos.**

**Con respecto a las transformaciones ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellas.. cosa que le había costado unos cuantos años.**

**A pesar de estar llorando desesperadamente sobre el hombro de su padre y parecer totalmente triste y desesperado, se podía decir que últimamente Remus estaba mucho mejor. Había recuperado su antigua alegría y dulzura. **

**Pronto aprendería a vivir así y sería feliz.**


	6. ¿Tú crees en la magia?

**Fin del capitulo anterior:**

A pesar de estar llorando desesperadamente sobre el hombro de su padre y parecer totalmente triste, se podía decir que últimamente Remus estaba mucho mejor. Había recuperado su antigua alegría y dulzura.  
Pronto estaría acostumbrado y feliz.

**Capitulo 6: **

**¿Tú crees en la magia?**

Remus Lupin jugaba en el patio de su casa, no estaba solo, estaba con sus amigos:  
Dos niños muggles a los que había conocido poco después de mudarse a esa zona, se llamaban Drake y Liam.. Eran hermanos mellizos, ambos de pelo y ojos oscuros, no muy altos y delgados. Remus les llevaba dos años de edad pero tenía una muy buena relación con ellos.  
Muchos animalitos correteaban alrededor de ellos tres, que en esos momentos, cansados de correr y jugar, se sentaban sobre unas rocas entre los árboles para descansar.  
El sol pegaba con mucha fuerza a esas horas del mediodía y el calor era insoportable.  
Era 5 de marzo de 1971.

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Remus y este pensaba invitar a sus dos amigos a cenar en ese día.  
Quería contarles sobre la magia.. pero todavía no tenía la confianza suficiente y no quería que lo tomaran por un loco.  
Se podía decir que era un Remus totalmente diferente, siempre estaba contento, se le escuchaba reír alegremente muy seguido y pasaba mucho tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Era increíble como una mudanza le había cambiado tanto, volvía a ser aquel chico que antes había sido. Eso sí, con unos años más.

Seguían allí sentados cuando Drake, de repente dijo:- ¿Ustedes creen en la magia?-Esta pregunta desconcertó a Remus¿Por qué Drake la había hecho? Decidió no contestar, dejaría que hablara y se explicara. Solo lo miró.  
- Es que yo si creo en ella, en mis sueños estoy en un colegio con muchos otros chicos, llevando una túnica negra y larga que tiene un escudo estampado, y con un palito de madera en la mano, con el cual muchos parecen estar haciendo algunas especies de hechizos, o algo así.. Pero lo que me extraña es que en ese sueño hay una persona muy parecida a vos, pero parece ser mas grande.- Agregó mirando a Remus, quien se quedo atónito mirando al chico que le hablaba- No se que pueden significar esos sueños en los que yo también soy mas grande, parezco tener unos dos o tres años más que ahora.. y también yo hago magia, o lo que sea.. son como rayos de luz de diferentes colores que salen de ese palo de madera - Mientras que Drake iba diciendo esas palabras su hermano cambiaba de expresiones, de sorprendido, paso a aburrido, de aburrido paso a desconcertado y cuando su hermano termino de hablar parecía pensar que era un chiste sin gracia hasta que, al ver que no seguía hablando.. lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
- No me mires así..

- Pero.. estas diciendo que crees en la magia!!

- Y eso que tiene de.. ?

- Yo también lo hago- Interrumpió Remus.

- Tú haces que?

- Creer en la magia.. y no solo creo en ella, sino que he visto magia ya que mi madre es una bruja, y yo soy un mago.( N/a: muy directo el lobito cierto? Xd )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo que siguió a esas palabras fue una carcajada de parte de Liam, mientras que su hermano lo miraba extrañado de aquello.

- Pero de que te ríes?

- C-como no fue un chiste?- Liam se empezaba a asustar y eso lo demostraba su voz.

- Y tú que crees?

- No, Liam, yo pienso que él esta diciendo la verdad, aunque sea difícil de creer y muy extraño..

- Así es, y si quieren lo puedo comprobar fácilmente, solo con llamar a mi madre..

- ¿Pero ustedes están bromeando¿O se han vuelto totalmente locos?

La conversación siguió durante un buen rato, hasta que Liam enojado porque según él no aflojaban con la broma se levantó y se fue.  
Su hermano mellizo, Drake, se levantó inmediatamente para ir detrás de él y Remus iba a seguirlo cuando escucho a su madre que le decía que le diera tiempo para asimilarlo y que confiara en que le iba a terminar creyendo y que si hiciera falta ella haría una demostración de magia a quien fuera necesario.


	7. Solucionando problemas

hola de vuelta, como estan todos? espero que bien..

Les dejo el capitulo 7..

Espero que les guste!!

**------------------------------------------- **

**Fin del capitulo anterior: **

Remus iba a seguirlo cuando escucho a su madre que le decía que le diera tiempo para asimilarlo y que confiara en que le iba a terminar creyendo y que si hiciera falta ella haría una demostración de magia a quien fuera necesario.

**Capitulo 6: **

**Solucionando problemas. **

Era por fin su esperado cumpleaños. Remus estaba sentado esperando a que llegaran sus amigos con los cuales no había hablado desde que Liam había salido corriendo cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

Se levanto rápido y abrió la puerta, que sorpresa se llevo cuando vio que no eran sus amigos, sino un hombre muy alto con una larga barba plateada, la cual tenía atada, pelo del mismo color, ojos azules ocultados por unos anteojos con forma de medialuna y nariz puntiaguda. Mostraba una sonrisa calida y su mirada era muy penetrante. Vestía una túnica azul que combinaba con sus ojos.

-Tú debes ser Remus John Lupin, mucho gusto, soy Albus Dumbledore. ¿Podrías llamar a tus padres?..

Ah! Me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños –a la vez que agregaba esto último sacaba del bolsillo un sobre rojo y se lo entregaba a Remus.

- G-gracias. ¡Mamá, Papá, los buscan!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore entro en la casa y se sentó a la mesa a charlar con los padres de Remus, quien seguía esperando a sus amigos en la entrada de la casa y todavía tenía el sobre rojo que el director de Hogwarts le había entregado sin abrir.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí Albus! –Decía una Mary Lupin totalmente sorprendida por la visita.

-Debía hablar con ustedes sobre la asistencia de Remus a Hogwarts.

-¿Como..?

-Tranquila, tranquila. Vine a charlar con ustedes que medidas tomaremos para que la estadía de Remus en el colegio sea segura tanto para él como para el resto de los alumnos y que a la vez su hijo pueda disfrutar el estar en Hogwarts.

-Entonces.. eso significa que Remus es aceptado en el colegio!! No lo puedo creer! Que buena noticia!

-El próximo primero de septiembre Remus partirá hacia Hogwarts, pero antes debemos charlar las medidas que serán tomadas.

Estuve pensando mucho sobre eso y se me ocurrió que podría plantar un Sauce boxeador a la entrada de un túnel que llevara a una casa donde Remus pueda transformarse. Este Sauce estaría cerca del bosque y todas las lunas llenas Remus sería llevado hasta la casa a través del túnel. Nadie podrá llegar allí. ¿les parece bien?

-si, si, yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿y tú, Mary?

-Me parece una muy buena idea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto Remus se estaba aburriendo y miro el sobre, este tenía escrito en tinta verde esmeralda "Señor R. Lupin" decidió abrir el sobre justo cuando escuchó a Drake y Liam acercarse a su casa.

Guardo la carta en el bolsillo, y abrió la puerta, los hermanos venían acompañados de sus padres, y a Liam parecía habérsele pasado el enojo.

-Buenos días, Remus, querido, feliz cumpleaños- La madre de los mellizos siempre había sido muy amable. Era una mujer muy agradable.

-Muchas gracias, señora Wright. Drake! Liam! Como estan?

-Genial Remus! Feliz cumpleaños!! – a la vez que decían esto entraron junto a Remus a la casa mientras que los padres se iban.

Se sentaron a comer, mas tarde irían afuera a jugar, como lo hacían casi todos los días.

El director Dumbledore se quedaría con ellos a almorzar a pedido de Mary, quien le había dicho que por favor se quedara, ya que quizá sería bueno para Remus que él propio director del colegio le explicara algunas cosas.

…-Por cierto Remus, ya has abierto la carta que te entregue? –Albus era muy conciente de que los dos pequeños amigos de Remus Lupin lo miraban como si fuera un demente, por lo tanto supo que eran muggles.. pero no creía que hubiera problemas si sabían de la magia.

Todos miraron a Remus pendientes de su contestación

-No, señor. ¿la abro ahora?

-sí, porque no..

Remus abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que este contenía. Al terminar de leerlo no lo podía creer, había sido aceptado en Hogwarts.

Colegio Hogwarts

_Director: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, _

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos). _

_Querido señor Lupin:_

_  
Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. _

_ Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall,  
Directora adjunta._

-P-Pero.. –Remus no entendía como, el creía que jamás lo aceptarían en ningún colegio de magia ya que era un hombre lobo.

-Remus, el señor Dumbledore vino hasta aquí para explicarnos las medidas que se tomaran para que puedas ingresar al colegio.

Remus miro al director.

-Así es, señor Lupin¿quiere saber algo?

-¿Qué haré las noches de luna llena?

-plantaremos un árbol en la entrada a un pasadizo que lleve directamente a Hogsmeade, a una casa abandonada donde te transformaras y después de la transformación iras a la enfermería.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Empezaron a almorzar.. John Lupin, empezó a servir la comida cuando su esposa queriendo hacerlo más rápido hizo levitar las copas, los platos y los cubiertos, los llenaba de comida y bebida y los devolvía a su lugar.

Liam y Drake se quedaron paralizados ante aquello. Aunque Drake hubiera dicho creer en la magia no estaba preparado para verla..

Cuando Mary se sentó a la mesa y todos empezaron a comer, Remus se dio cuenta de que los mellizos estaban anonadados mirando a Mary y no habían probado bocado.

-esto está delicioso Mary.

-Gracias Albus..

Ambos hermanos miraron a Remus como pidiendo una explicación.

-Yo les dije que yo era mago y mi madre una bruja y que si querían que les demostrara que existía la magia me lo pidieran.. se que es difícil de entender, pero es así.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final del día Remus tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, había sido su mejor cumpleaños desde que se había convertido en un hombre lobo. Drake y Liam habían aceptado que Remus era un mago y que dentro de unos meses marcharía hacia Hogwarts. Mientras tanto seguirían disfrutando de el tiempo que tenían para pasarlo juntos.

----------------------------------

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo..

por favor, Reviews, es la unica forma de saber si soy un desastre o el fic esta bueno y vale la pena..

perdon por la tardanza, no tengo excusas :P solo qeu el comienzo de las clases tiene mucho que ver..

saludos a todos!

daiuu .


	8. Hacia Hogwarts

perdon porla tardanza y gracias por los reviews que me llegaron (aunque me hubieran gustado más :( )

Capitulo especial con personajes nuevos que imagino todos esperaban!

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, y sin nada mas que decir..

A leer!

-----

**Fin capitulo anterior:**

Al final del día Remus tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, había sido su mejor cumpleaños desde que se había convertido en un hombre lobo. Drake y Liam habían aceptado que Remus era un mago y que dentro de unos meses marcharía hacia Hogwarts. Mientras tanto seguirían disfrutando de el tiempo que tenían para pasarlo juntos.

**Capitulo 8: **

**Hacia Hogwarts.**

Un niño de pelo castaño y ojos dorados bajaba las escaleras de su casa rápidamente, cargaba un gran baúl que parecía bastante pesado por su tamaño pero sin embargo él lo llevaba como si de una pluma se tratase...

- Mamá, estoy listo...

- Esta bien hijo, apúrate que perderás el tren...

- Quería despedirme de Drake y de Liam.

- Ve, corre! Salúdalos rápido y vuelve!

Remus Lupin salió corriendo por la puerta principal de su casa, pasó de largo a través de los árboles y flores que lo rodeaban y se acercó a la entrada del hogar más próximo al suyo propio. Rápidamente tocó el timbre, rogando porque le abrieran rápido, no deseaba por nada del mundo llegar tarde a la estación..

Un ojo se asomo por una ranura que había en la puerta y repentinamente como había aparecido, desapareció. Se escuchó ruido a llaves y una mujer de mediana edad, alta, morocha y de ojos grises le abrió la puerta mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

- Remus, querido! ven, entra, entra.. por favor no te quedes ahí parado..

- Gracias Sra. Wright, pero estoy apurado.. podría llamar a sus hijos?

- Si, si.. Drake, Liam!

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y dos chicos idénticos de aproximadamente 9 años se acercaron a Remus.

- Remus! como estas?

- Muy bien, ustedes?- Sin esperar respuesta continuó..- Vine a despedirme porque me marcho a Hogwarts en unos minutos.. nos veremos en navidad seguramente.. Y si no en junio. Adiós!

- Adiós Remus!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían llegado a la estación King's Cross, su padre rápidamente había ido a buscar un carrito para poder llevar todas sus pertenencias. Los muggles que pasaban por allí les miraban con curiosidad ya que la pequeña lechuza marrón de Remus hacia un gran escándalo, llamando la atención de la gente. El licántropo estaba muy nervioso, empezaría una nueva etapa de su vida en la cual tendría que luchar por ser aceptado a pesar de su "problema", y no estaba seguro de lograrlo ya que no había tenido relación con otros niños magos (sin contar a los hijos de Merle) en varios años.

Llegaron al anden 9, una columna separa aquél del andén 10. Según lo que le había dicho su madre por aquella columna era por la cual los magos se adentraban en el andén 93/4.

- Bueno hijo, hasta aquí te acompañamos, tu padre no puede entrar en el andén.

- Vamos, Remus, apurate o perderás el tren.. te extrañaremos mucho hijo! Escríbenos pronto!

- Si, adiós hijito, cuídate mucho. Para llegar al andén solo debes relajarte y cruzar la columna. Toma el carrito.

Remus, siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre camino tranquilamente con el carro en sus manos sin detenerse al llegar a la barrera, atravesándola.

Al pasar al otro lado de aquella columna vio una gran locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata. Un letrero decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts". Remus miró hacia la columna por la cual había cruzado, y al darse vuelta vio un cartel con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

Muchos adultos y jóvenes estaban allí. Hijos que se despedían de sus padres y subían al tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Remus, avanzó nerviosamente hacia el tren, a la vez que un silbido, que anunciaba la cercana partida del expreso, sonaba.

Se subió al transporte mágico y con su valija y la jaula de su mascota en la mano empezó a buscar un compartimiento vacío.. Pero no lo encontró. Se asomo en uno en el que solo había dos chicos, estos parecían tener, al igual que él 11 años y ser de primer año en Hogwarts.

Uno de los niños le ofreció pasar y sentarse con ellos, Remus, aceptó tímidamente.

- Hola, soy Sirius Black y el es James Potter. Como te llamas?

- R-remus Lupin

Ninguno de ellos se habían mirado entre si.

- Un gusto - Dijo el otro niño, James, con voz amable mirando atentamente a Remus.

- Igualmente..

Remus le devolvió la mirada. Era un chico de mediana estatura, la normal para su edad. Tenía el pelo negro azabache todo revuelto y grandes ojos color avellana detrás de lentes.

El otro niño, en cambio, era un poco más alto, poseía ojos azules y pelo negro que caía por su rostro sin que a él le molestara.

Nadie hablaba, todo era silencio, un silencio tenso se podría decir. Y de repente, alguien toco a la puerta del compartimiento..

-Adelante - Sirius, el más alto de los tres niños que ocupaban aquel espacio del tren fue el que hablo.

La persona que había golpeado abrió la puerta.. era otro niño que, por su nerviosismo, cara y tamaño debería ser nuevo en el colegio. Era un chico de tez pálida, tenia ojos negros y de pelo oscuro grasoso. (N/a: quien será?? Xd)

Parecía que aquel chico no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar al compartimiento en el que los demás se encontraban, se había quedado afuera observándoles como si fueran bichos raros y al terminar lo que según Remus, había sido una larga "inspección", se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar otro lugar para viajar.

Después de eso, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black empezaron a hablar.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, los tres chicos siguieron hablando todo el viaje sin más interrupciones, exceptuando a la bruja del carrito de golosinas.

Cuando estaban por llegar se pusieron las túnicas agarraron las jaulas de sus animales y se prepararon para bajar.

Una nueva experiencia los esperaba, ya no faltaba nada para estar en Hogwarts y los tres chicos estaban bastante nerviosos.

Al bajar del tren escucharon una voz que gritaba: - "los de primer año por aquí, síganme! Los de primer año!"

Miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y se quedaron sorprendidos, un hombre gigantesco tanto de altura como de ancho, era quien reunía a todos los alumnos de primero. Tenía el pelo y su larga barba toda enmarañada.

Se acercaron a donde estaba el "gigante" y pudieron ver a los chicos con los que compartirían el curso. El niño que estaba parado delante de ellos parecía totalmente asustado de aquel hombre gigantesco. Era un chico petiso y regordete.

El hombre, el cual había explicado que su nombre era Hagrid y era el guardabosque del colegio pidió que lo siguieran. Lo siguieron por un oscuro y estrecho sendero.

-Al doblar esta curva podrán ver Hogwarts –todos los primer año de Hogwarts miraron y quedaron impresionados, un enorme castillo se podía divisar a lo lejos. Era hermoso.

Llegaron a las orillas de un lago, donde una flota de botecitos los esperaba.

-¡cuatro por bote! –dijo aquel hombre gigantesco.

Remus se subió a un bote, con él subieron Sirius, James y aquel chico regordete que estaba delante de ellos antes… Mirando hacia el resto de los niños Remus pudo ver a aquel chico que había irrumpido en su compartimiento durante el viaje subiendo a un bote junto a un chico rubio con cara de arrogante que había visto en el tren, y dos chicas a las cuales no había visto.

Una vez asegurado de que todos habían subido a un bote, Hagrid, que ocupaba un bote el solo, grito "¡Adelante!" y todos los botes comenzaron a andar, todos los alumnos de primer año observaban maravillados el gran castillo que se veía al otro lado.

Pasaron por un túnel y llegaron a un muelle subterráneo por el cual treparon entre las rocas, luego siguieron por un pasadizo hasta llegar a una zona de césped húmedo, donde subieron unos escalones de piedra para encontrarse con una puerta de entrada al castillo.

Hagrid levantó un puño y golpeo tres veces la puerta.

-----

Como ya dije antes, perdon por la tardanza, entre las tareas, examenes y que casi no puedo usar la computadora no pude actualizar pero voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y... por favor: REVIEWS! me ayudan a seguir..


	9. La selección

**Fin capitulo anterior:**

Pasaron por un túnel y llegaron a un muelle subterráneo por el cual treparon entre las rocas, luego siguieron por un pasadizo hasta llegar a una zona de césped húmedo, donde subieron unos escalones de piedra para encontrarse con una puerta de entrada al castillo.

Hagrid levantó un puño y golpeo tres veces la puerta.

**Capitulo 9:**** La Selección.**

Una mujer alta, de pelo negro y rostro severo abrió la puerta.

Hagrid cruzo unas palabras con la bruja..

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora McGonagall, ahora, síganme.

Remus junto al resto de los chicos entro en el vestíbulo de entrada y se asombro, era gigante.

Las paredes eran de piedra y estaban alumbradas por antorchas, Remus miró hacia arriba y casi pensó que no había techo, apenas se veía de lo alto que era.

Una hermosa escalera de mármol, llevaba a los pisos de arriba.

La Profesora McGonagall los guió hasta una habitación vacía.

- Me presentare mejor. Soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, sub-directora de esta escuela y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará en unos momentos, pero antes de poder sentarse en sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados en una casa, la cuál será como su familia por los próximos años, tendrán clases con los compañeros de sus casas, dormirán en las habitaciones de sus casas y podrán pasar el tiempo libre en la sala común de ellas.-Remus escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la profesora. - Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Cada una tiene su propia historia y todas son muy interesantes. Mientras estén en Hogwarts se darán puntos a sus casas por conseguir triunfos y se les restarán si desobedecen las reglas del colegio. Al finalizar el año, se premiara a la casa que mas puntos tenga con la copa de las casas.- La bruja hizo una pausa y Sirius aprovechó para susurrarles a él y a James "espero que quedemos juntos" - La ceremonia de selección será en unos momentos, volveré cuando este listo todo para la selección. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.- salió de la habitación.

Todos empezaron a hablar asustados al mismo tiempo, preguntándose como sería la selección. El joven licántropo escuchó un gritito histérico y miro a su lado y vio a una niña petisa, de pelo castaño claro temblando, casi a punto de llorar siendo consolada por una chica pelirroja que estaba algo pálida y le decía que no se preocupara que ella no sabía nada de magia por ser hija de muggles y estaba lo más tranquila y que no creía que la selección fuera una prueba de cuanto sabían.

Se volvió a girar junto a James y Sirius y se sumo a la charla que tenían junto a otros chicos de primer año.

De pronto McGonagall volvió a entrar y les dijo que ya estaba todo listo y que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, los hizo ponerse en fila y seguirla.

Salieron de la habitación, pasaron de vuelta por el vestíbulo de entrada y entraron por unas puertas dobles que antes habían visto al pasar, ingresando al Gran Comedor.

Remus miró maravillado a su alrededor.. El comedor estaba iluminado por un montón de velas que flotaban en el aire. Al mirar para arriba Remus quedo impresionado, el techo reflejaba el cielo, estaba todo negro y salpicado de estrellas. La profesora dirigió a los alumnos de primer año hasta la mesa en donde estaban sentados los profesores y el director y los hizo colocarse en hilera mirando hacia los alumnos y dándoles la espalda a los profesores. Remus volvió la vista a la profesora Mcgonagall quien, en ese momento ponía frente a ellos un taburete de cuatro patas con un sombrero puntiagudo de mago encima. Remus se preguntó para qué sería ese sombrero y, al ver como todos en el lugar miraban al sombrero fijamente, siguió mirándolo.

De repente el sombrero se movió, una rasgadura se abrió y el sombrero empezó a cantar una canción, esta hablaba sobre las historias de las casas y las cualidades que tenían los integrantes y los fundadores de cada una de ellas.

Cuando el sombrero termino la canción todos lo aplaudieron y la profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

- Cuando los llame, deberán sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero-explicó.

- Avery, Mathew.

Un chico se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete, se puso el sombrero.. Después de unos segundos el sombrero gritó:

- ¡Slytherin!

Después de Avery pasó una chica rubia, que fue a Hufflepuff y siguieron pasando más niños.

Remus no prestaba atención.. Miraba nervioso alrededor, pensando que quería estar en la casa con James y Sirius, ya que le habían caído bien.

- Black, Bellatrix- La chica de largo pelo oscuro en la que el pequeño licántropo se había fijado al subir al bote fue hasta el sombrero seleccionador con arrogancia. Quedó seleccionada para Slytherin.

- Black, Sirius- Sirius, que estaba del lado derecho de Remus, camino hasta el taburete seguro de sí mismo, él les había dicho que mientras no estuviera en Slytherin, estaba bien.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, el sombrero seleccionador lo mando a Gryffindor.

Sirius los miró y les sonrió.

Y así siguieron llamando, Remus vio pasar a la niña pelirroja que había visto, la cual fue seleccionada para Gryffindor.

Después de que llamaran a Krauss, Michael (seleccionado para Ravenclaw), lo llamaron a Remus, quien tímidamente se acercó hasta el taburete y se sentó en el, poniéndose el sombrero.

- Uhmm, que tenemos aquí. Un Lupin, si.. Recuerdo a tu madre. Tu eres como ella, muy inteligente y de mente dispuesta por lo que serías un buen Ravenclaw.. pero también eres muy valiente y arriesgarías todo por quienes quieres.. Así que iras a..- El sombrero seleccionador solo decía estas palabras a Remus

- ¡Gryffindor!

Remus camino hasta la mesa de los leones donde sirius le había separado una silla y lo aplaudía sonriendo contento.

La selección siguió, el chico que había interrumpido en su compartimiento en el tren, que se llamaba Severus Snape había sido seleccionado para Slytherin.

James Potter había quedado con ellos en Gryffindor, al igual que el niño petiso que había ido con ellos en el bote.

Llamaron a Yrin, Jane y la selección terminó.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y empezó a hablar:

- ¡A los nuevos estudiantes, Bienvenidos¡Y a los antiguos estudiantes, bienvenidos también a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar el banquete, debo decirles que el bosque prohibido, esta terminadamente prohibido para cualquier alumno y este año se ha plantado un sauce boxeador en los terrenos y debo advertirles que cuando digo "boxeador" es porque cuando una persona u objeto este cerca de él, el sauce comenzará a mover sus ramas y podría golpearlos, por eso esta prohibido acercarse a ese árbol. También debo decirles que el Sr. Preston, el celador me recordó que les dijera que no se puede hacer magia en los recreos y en los pasillos. Hay una lista de objetos prohibidos en la puerta del despacho del celador. Por último, las pruebas de Quidditch serán dentro de tres semanas, quienes quieran jugar para los equipos de sus casas deberán ponerse en contacto con el profesor de vuelo, el Sr. Flown. Ahora solo me queda decir¡A COMER!

Los platos que estaban en la mesa de pronto se llenaron de comida. Remus vio como Sirius miraba la carne, las papas el pollo y todo lo que había sobre la mesa con cara de ensueño, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo Y se servía desesperado un poco de cada cosa. ¿Acaso sus padres lo mataban de hambre?

El licántropo se sirvió y empezó a comer.

Al rato, cuando Remus había terminado, (Sirius seguía comiendo más y más..) la comida desapareció siendo suplantada por diferentes postres que parecían los más sabrosos del mundo.

Después del postre Dumbledore se volvió a levantar de su asiento y se hizo el silencio en el gran comedor.

Remus, junto al resto de los alumnos de primer año siguieron al prefecto de gryffindor, salieron del comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol, Remus miraba a todos lados, viendo a la gente de los cuadros moverse, y hablar entre ellos, se sintió muy mal cuando vio un cuadro en el cual un lobo aullaba siendo perseguido por un cazador y dejo de prestar atención a lo que hacía pensando en que él era diferente a los demás y que jamás sería aceptado, y lo decidió, no le contaría a nadie sobre su condición. No le gustaba mentir, pero si quería tener amigos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Remus se dio cuenta de que había estado abstraído de todo, y buscó a James y Sirius con la mirada. Al encontrarlos, vio que lo estaban llamando y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa¡Estabas como en otro mundo!

Ignorando este comentario Remus entro en la sala común, después de aprenderse la contraseña, y cambió el tema de conversación.


	10. 7 transformaciones

Despues de mucho tiempo, aca estoy. Con un nuevo capitulo, que a mi en lo partícular me gusta mucho . Espero que les guste a ustedes tambien. y por favor:

dejen RR!

**

* * *

**

**Fin del capitulo anterior:**

Cuando llegaron a la sala común Remus se dio cuenta de que había estado abstraído de todo, y buscó a James y Sirius con la mirada. Al encontrarlos, vio que lo estaban llamando y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estabas como en otro mundo!

Ignorando este comentario Remus entro en la sala común, después de aprenderse la contraseña, y cambió el tema de conversación.

**Capitulo 10:**** 7 transformaciones.**

Era cinco de septiembre cinco días habían pasado desde que había empezado Hogwarts, y ese día era luna llena. Remus se sentía muy mal los últimos 2 días, casi siempre unos días antes de transformarse le pasaba eso, y ahora no era la excepción. Sus amigos le decían continuamente que fuera a la enfermería a ver que le pasaba, pero Remus tenía bien claro cual era la causa de su malestar. Al llegar el día Remus estaba mucho peor que los días anteriores, tenía muy mala cara, pero hizo como si nada pasara.

Fue a desayunar, a las clases, a almorzar, al resto de las clases y después le dijeron que el director lo llamaba. James, Sirius y Peter, el chico petiso y regordete del cual se habían hecho amigos, no dijeron nada pero se miraron extrañados de que el director llamara a Remus.

Remus se dirigió apresurado al despacho de Albus Dumbledore. La entrada del despacho se encontraba en un pasillo desierto de la segunda planta. Al llegar lo esperaba allí McGonagall, quién al verlo le dijo la contraseña a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada y le pidió a Remus que subiera con ella.

El joven licántropo, mirando maravillado como la gárgola se movía dejando a la vista unas escaleras, se subió junto a su jefa en estas.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras Remus vio que McGonagall llamaba a una puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla detrás de un enorme escritorio con patas como garras. En él, había un montón de raros objetos plateados que emitían humo. Al lado del escritorio se encontraba una percha dorada en la que una hermosa ave de color escarlata descansaba tranquilamente.

Remus miró a su alrededor, las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros en los que sus habitantes, que él sabía al haber leído "La Historia de Hogwarts", eran los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

También pudo ver al Sombrero Seleccionador en un estante junto a otros objetos que no sabía que eran.

Sintió que se mareaba, no se sentía bien, faltaba apenas aproximadamente una hora para su transformación.

Dumbledore lo noto y rápidamente se levantó y lo ayudo a sentarse.

- Sr. Lupin, es hora de explicarle lo que haremos, todas las noches de luna llena, Madame Pomfrey lo pasará a buscar por la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor y lo llevará hasta el claro del bosque donde se encuentra el sauce boxeador. Allí, ella lo ayudará a pasar por un túnel a través del árbol para llegar a una casa deshabitada en Hogsmeade en la cual ella lo dejará para que se transforme y a la mañana siguiente pasará a buscarlo para atenderle las heridas que usted se pueda llegar a hacer. Después de este día, dependiendo de cómo se sienta, se quedará o no en la enfermería.- Remus asintió sin fuerzas, se sentía verdaderamente cansado, pero quería saber algo más

- ¿Qué les dirán a mis amigos, profesor?

- Por lo visto los Sres. Potter, Pettigrew y Black no saben de su licantropía-Remus negó con la cabeza- entonces, cuando usted esté en condiciones de retomar sus clases, les explicará lo que tenga que explicarles.

- Pe..Pero..-Ignorando a Remus, Dumbledore se levantó repentinamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado y le pidió amablemente a la profesora McGonagall que buscara a la enfermera del colegio.

Al llegar Madame Pomfrey, Remus se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirla.

- Adiós, Sr. Lupin, cuídese.

Remus no contestó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siete cansadores meses ya habían pasado desde el comienzo del curso, Las navidades y el fin de año se habían ido como si nada.

Remus Lupin, un alumno de primer año del colegio, se encontraba durmiendo en una cama de la enfermería. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y Remus estaba lleno de heridas que se había provocado a sí mismo.

Llamaron a la puerta, Madame Pomfrey fue a abrirla, pero al ver quienes eran la cerró rápidamente. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore- pensó- estos chicos desde la quinta transformación del Sr. Lupin que intentan entrar a la enfermería para estar con él y no lo puedo permitir, el joven esta en muy mal estado para que estén alborotando acá dentro.

_Flash Back_

**5 de ****octubre**

Remus Lupin salía de la enfermería pensando en que le diría a sus amigos, la vez anterior les había dicho que había ido a visitar a su madre enferma. Y, aunque medio renuentes a creerle, ellos terminaron aceptando lo que él les decía.

Podría volver a decirles lo mismo, o que se había caído por las escaleras y por eso tenía algunos rasguños, o que se había encontrado con un.. cada idea era más disparatada que la anterior, no sabía que decirles.. Así que se decidió por repetirles que había ido a visitar de vuelta a su madre enferma.

Costo que le creyeran, el problema ahora, era que le decían que para la próxima avisará cuando se iba, pero Remus siempre se desaparecía unas horas antes de la noche porque se empezaba a sentir mal y si iba a decirles se darían cuenta de que no estaba bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**4**** de noviembre**

Remus Lupin caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, lo habían dejado faltar a la primera clase del día ya que, aunque había salido de la enfermería hacia unas horas no se sentía del todo bien, llego hasta el lago y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó a la orilla del lago.

Pensaba en que le diría a James, Sirius y Peter cuando unas voz lo sobresaltó..

- ¿Remus?

Dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar a la persona que le había hablado. James lo miraba enojado.

- ¡Otra vez te desapareciste sin decirnos nada¡Dos días enteros sin saber nada de tí¡Podrías decirnos cuando te vas a esas supuestas visitas que le haces a tu madre!

Remus suspiró aliviado, sí, tendría que soportar la bronca de James, pero por mucho que eso no le gustara, lo salvaba de inventar una nueva excusa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**9 de Diciembre**

Remus volvía a salir de la enfermería, esta vez había estado toda una semana allí. Porque se había hecho un corte muy profundo con una de las garras del lobo en el que se convertía.

Esta vez si que no podría salvarse, ya no le creerían que había estado una semana de visita a su madre. Porque ya de por si era una excusa media rara, ya que era muy extraño que dejarán a un alumno abandonar la escuela en días de clase. Pero que se "fuera" dos días era una cosa, pero.. ¡Una semana!

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, todavía no había empezado su primera clase, Historia de la magia, así que decidió irse a la sala común.

Allí, se encontró con un Sirius, sumamente enojado y preocupado, que cuando lo vio, se le tiró encima dándole un abrazo a la vez que le gritaba que como se había desaparecido una semana sin avisar, que era un idiota y otras cosas sin importancia. Remus creía que iba a volver a salvarse, pero escucho que otra voz decía..

- Ahora si, basta de excusas tontas, sabemos que no vas a visitar a tu madre y que ella esta perfectamente, buscamos en las cartas que recibiste la semana pasada y vimos una de ella diciéndote que te extrañaba y que te cuidaras mucho, que no tenías que preocuparte por "eso" porque el director Dumbledore te había aceptado sin importarle y cosas por el estilo.. Aparte que siempre unos días antes del día en que te vas, tenes mala cara como si te sintieras mal..

- Ahora¡¿nos vas a decir donde te metes¿¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!?

- Eeh, estaba en.. En la enfermería.

- ¿Como que en la enfermería¿Una semana entera allá¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque.. Estoy enfermo. Una vez por mes tienen que revisarme para ver si está todo bien y, para eso me llevan a la enfermería.

- ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste antes?

- ¿Para qué la excusa de que ibas a visitar a tu mamá?

- ¿Qué tiene que estés enfermo, para que no nos quieras decir?

- Porque, porque.. Por nada en especial.

Así siguieron preguntándole cosas sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Remus, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1º de Febrero**

Remus Lupin estaba en la enfermería, descansando en una cama cuando alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta.

Tres chicos se asomaron por ella intentando ver si había alguien.

Remus haciendo todo lo posible porque no lo vieran allí, aunque ellos supieran que si estaba, se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sabanas que lo cubrían.

- ¡¿Remus?!

Alguien se acercó corriendo hasta su cama y lo destapó, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo maltrecho de Remus, quien temía que sus amigos descubrieran su licantropía.

- ¿Que te ha pasado¡Estas todo herido! No nos dijiste que se te hacían heridas por tu enfermedad!

- N-nada. Solo..

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¡Fuera de la enfermería ya mismo, el Sr. Lupin necesita descansar!

La señora Pomfrey al escuchar los gritos había salido de su despacho y, al ver a los tres gryffindors se puso histérica y les empezó a gritar que se fueran, hasta que los pudo echar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2 de Marzo**

Por sexta vez en lo que iba del año, Remus volvía a estar en la enfermería, esta vez, solo tenía pequeñas heridas y Madame Pomfrey en ese momento se las estaba curando con la varita. Antes de usar la varita la enfermera le había puesto en las heridas una poción de color púrpura que echaba humo y, que al tocar las lastimaduras, estas le ardían. También, le había hecho tomar una asquerosa poción que, por lo que le había dicho la enfermera al obligarlo a tomarla, era para recuperar energías.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta haciendo mucho ruido, sobresaltando a Pomfrey quien hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita, haciendo gritar a Remus, ya que había sentido un pinchazo muy fuerte en una de las heridas.

Pomfrey se dio media vuelta enojada, pidiéndole perdón a Remus, y mirando a quien había sido causante de aquel percance.

Sirius había puesto su mejor carita angelical, pero sabía que con la enfermera no iba a lograr nada, y se preparó para que los volvieran a echar.

- ¡Otra vez ustedes tres acá¡Salgan ya mismo de la enfermería¡Ni siquiera llaman a la puerta! – la enfermera siguió despotricando contra los tres amigos del joven licántropo.

_F__in del Flash Back _

_----------_

_Espero leernos prontoo , _

_dejen RR por favor!_

_espero que les haya gustado.._

_les desea lo mejorr.. besos y abrazos_

_daiuu_


	11. Descubriendo tu pequeño problema peludo

Holaa! Como siempre, perdon por la tardanza, voy a dejar de decir que voy a actualizar más rapido porque es algo imposible, entre la falta de inspiración que tengo últimamente, el colegio, el cansancio y demas, una se queda sin tiempo para poder dedicarse a escribir y sumado a eso, esta el tema de que creía que ya nadie lo leía por lo que no encontraba una fuente de inspiración que normalmente saco del rr que recibo. Con saber que una persona lee está historia y le gusta, no la voy a dejar colgada.

Por suerte tengo un par de capítulos adelantados por lo qu supongo podre actualizar más rápido (no prometo nada)  
Espero que todos esten bien

Antes de leer una advertencia:  
A partir de este capítulo va a haber grandes saltos en el tiempo, años enteros de los que no se dice nada, o un año del que solo se cuentan un par de días y la situación general (como es este caso), asi como tampoco se cuentan las vacaciones. Esto es porque mi idea de este fic, desde el principio no es la de contar el día a día de la vida de Remus sino los momentos que considero yo importantes, así como inventarle diferentes situaciones que son necesarias para la historia ya que fundamentan actitudes de él.

Ahora si:  
Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Fin capitulo anterior:**

Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore-pensó-estos chicos desde la quinta transformación del Sr. Lupin que intentan entrar a la enfermería para estar con él y no lo puedo permitir, el joven esta en muy mal estado para que estén alborotando acá dentro.  
**5 de octubre  
4 de noviembre  
9 de Diciembre  
1º de Febrero  
2 de Marzo**

**Capitulo 11: **

**Descubriendo tu pequeño problema peludo.**

Remus Lupin era un chico muy tranquilo, era un buen estudiante, Responsable, estudioso, inteligente, siempre prestaba atención en las clases y tomaba apuntes, pero sus amigos.. Eran tremendamente escandalosos.  
Sin embargo les iba bien en clase, bueno, a dos, porque al tercero, Peter Pettigrew le costaba bastante, sobre todo pociones y transformaciones. Esto era lo que en general pensaban los profesores de Hogwarts de aquél grupo de Gryffindors de segundo año. (n/a: sii! Ya pasamos al segundo año!)

Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew habían pisado el despacho del director y de su jefa de casa más veces que ningún otro alumno. Por lo menos una vez por semana, hacían alguna broma pesada, ya sea a los Slytherins (la mayoría de veces), a sus compañeros Gryffindors, a los profesores o a todo el alumnado en general. Pero el primer año en Hogwarts ya había pasado y los 4 amigos se encontraban cursando su segundo año, en el cual las cosas, hasta esos momentos seguían igual que el año anterior.

Remus iba a su clase de transformaciones cuando alguien lo llamó y se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz de su amigo James. - ¡Remus¡Remus, por fin te encuentro! - ¡Estuvimos todo el día buscándote¿¡¿Donde te habías metido?!? -Agregó Sirius Black agitado por haber estado corriendo para alcanzarlos.  
- E-estaba por ahí- Remus, había estado todo el día en "su lugar secreto", la casa de atrás del túnel del Sauce boxeador. Había faltado a sus clases de ese día porque necesitaba pensar.

_OoOo Flash Back oOoO  
_

Se despertó de pronto, agitado por culpa de una horrible pesadilla en la que sus amigos se enteraban de su licantropía y le gritaban cosas horribles, se burlaban de él, lo miraban con asco y miedo.  
Miró su reloj, era temprano para ir a desayunar, pero no tenía ganas de quedarse en la habitación ni tampoco en la sala común.  
Así que, decidido se cambió por el uniforme, y salió de la habitación de los chicos de segundo año de gryffindor.  
Bajo las escaleras que comunicaban las habitaciones con la sala común, Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y siguió caminando por los pasillos de la séptima planta. Bajo una escalera tras otra hasta llegar al primer piso y después bajó por la escalera de mármol que comunicaba la primera planta con la planta baja. Cruzó el Hall de entrada y salió a los jardines de Hogwarts atravesando las puertas dobles de roble. Siguió por el camino que llevaba a la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts pero antes de llegar allí doblo hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un sauce, el Sauce Boxeador.  
Al acercarse a él, el árbol empezó a agitar sus ramas intentando golpearlo, pero él, preparado evito que le pegara y se metió por un hueco que había en el árbol bajando una rama haciendo que el sauce dejara de moverse.  
Y entrando en el hueco, empezó a caminar por el túnel que llevaba a la que ahora llamaban "La casa de los gritos".  
Llegó a destino y se sentó en el suelo. En el lugar todo estaba totalmente destrozado, las mesas, sillas, paredes, todos los muebles estaban rasgados y le faltaban partes gracias al licántropo que al transformarse rompía todo.  
El lugar no estaba muy limpio tampoco, pero eso a Remus no le importaba.

- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!- Estaba desesperado, odiaba mentirle a la gente que quería y le estaba mintiendo a sus amigos.  
"Si ellos supieran la verdad..." - ¿Me dejarán de hablar¿Me tendrán miedo¡O quizás odio! Me tratarán como un bicho raro.. Pero, no puedo mentirles más, simplemente no puedo..  
Se olvido del tiempo, de que tenía que desayunar y luego ir a clases, se olvidó completamente. Solo pensaba en si le diría o no la verdad a sus amigos.  
Sí, ya se había decidido, lo haría y les daría a elegir si querían o no ser sus amigos sabiendo eso.

_OoOo Fin Flash Back oOoO _

- Después hablamos, tengo que decirles algo.- Remus se dirigió a la clase de transformaciones sin volverles a hablar a sus amigos quienes lo miraron preocupados. Era toda una novedad que Remus Lupin faltara a clase si no era porque se sentía mal.  
Ese día les dieron tanta tarea que James, Sirius y Peter se olvidaron de que el licántropo les había dicho que tenía que decirles algo y Remus se aprovecho de ello y no les explicó nada.  
Sin embargo pasaron semanas y Remus no había hablado con ellos. Sus amigos se habían olvidado totalmente de ese día y Remus ya no estaba tan seguro de si quería decirles o no.  
Faltaba poco para que fuera luna llena ese mes y Remus estaba sumamente preocupado por esto, quería que sus amigos lo supieran para darles la posibilidad de alejarse de él pero no quería perderlos, ni a James, ni a Sirius, ni a Peter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luna llena en ese mes de Marzo ya había pasado. Hacía un día que Remus había salido se la enfermería, pasando allí cuatro días por haberse hecho una profunda herida en su hombro izquierdo, la cual todavía no estaba totalmente cicatrizada.

- Remus.. Nunca nos dijiste¿como se llama la enfermedad esa que tenes?-Remus se sobresaltó con la pregunta de James. No podía inventarle un nombre a la supuesta enfermedad que tenía. Había llegado el momento de decirles la verdad y Remus estaba totalmente conciente de ello.  
Suspiró.

- Ehmm, en realidad.. n-no es ex-exactamente una enfermedad l-lo que tengo. - ¿Por que Remus?-James miraba a Remus con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, y Remus sin entender el significado de la pregunta que su amigo le estaba haciendo lo miro con confusión.  
- ¿Por que no nos dijiste la verdad, amigo?-Esta vez fue Sirius el que preguntó, parecía decepcionado.- Sí, no hacía falta que nos mintieras.-Peter lo miraba de una forma como jamás lo había hecho, no estaba enojado, pero su mirada reflejaba que estaba ofendido por algo.  
- ¿d-de que hablan?- ¿acaso lo habían descubierto¿Porque le decían todo eso¡No lo podía creer!  
- De que eres un licántropo Remus¿o acaso no lo eres?

Remus miro al suelo, sí, lo habían descubierto, seguro que no le hablarían nunca más..

- Remus, no tiene nada de malo que lo seas, es algo que vos no decidiste y por eso no vamos a juzgarte ni a culparte¡pero que nos hayas mentido!..- James lo miraba entre enojado y preocupado.  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Remus, por qué nos mentiste?- Sirius parecía decepcionado, pero Remus sabía que ya se le pasaría.  
- E-entonces no me odian por ser un hombre-lobo..  
- No podemos odiarte por ser algo que no elegiste ser, Remus.- Las palabras de James tranquilizaban mucho a Remus.  
- Cierto, no dejaremos de ser tus amigos por una cosa como esa.- Peter lo miró como diciendo ¿que te creías, que te librarías tan fácil de nosotros?  
- Ahora contesta la pregunta¿por qué nos mentiste?  
- Es que.. tenía miedo a que me rechazaran, desde el día en que ese maldito lobo me mordió no he hecho más que recibir insultos, ofensas y miradas despectivas de casi todo aquél que supiera de mi condición.- Remus no podía controlar las lágrimas, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie..- Solo una familia amiga de mis padres me aceptó. Y luego me mude a un barrio muggle donde la gente me aceptó. ¿Pero quien de ellos iba a saber que yo era un horrible hombre lobo?- James, Sirius y Peter se miraban entre ellos con tristeza, no les gustaba ver a su amigo así.  
- Vos no sos horrible Remus, sos una persona especial, el que seas un licántropo no cambia nada, seguís siendo Remus, el chico dulce, tranquilo, responsable y a la vez travieso que todos conocemos.  
- Remus, vamos a estar siempre a tu lado, siempre. Nunca lo olvides.

Remus les sonrió agradecido y los tres se le tiraron encima abrazándolo. Remus pensó con alegría que no se encontraban amigos como esos en cualquier lado, sin duda, estaba feliz de haberlos conocido y de tenerlos con él. Eran tres personas magnificas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los amigos de Remus querían poder pasar las transformaciones con él, pero el joven licántropo sabía que eso era imposible. Si ellos se acercaban, el lobo podría morderlos y él no pensaba dejar que eso pasara.  
Un día estaban en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo sobre criaturas mágicas para "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" cuando Sirius, quien tenía un libro muy grande de tapa dura, de un rojo como la sangre y gastada, gritó ¡ya lo tengo!

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Sirius? –le preguntó Remus-¿Haz encontrado la forma en que los Grindylows se defienden cuando se sienten amenazados? (N/a: pregunta al azar XD)  
- La forma en que podemos estar con Remus en sus transformaciones sin que nos muerda.  
- No existe tal forma- Remus odiaba hablar del tema, cada vez que salía sus respuestas eran negativas y tajantes, diciéndoles que no podían compartir con él sus noches de transformación.  
- Sí, si existe. Pero será muy complicada.. Y, en caso de que lo lográramos, tardaríamos años..  
- ¡¿Cuál es la forma, Sirius?!  
- Convertirnos en animales. Esa es la única forma que se me ocurre.  
- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron tres voces al mismo tiempo haciendo que madame Pince los echara de la biblioteca por gritar y hablar en voz alta.

Después de salir tranquilamente de la biblioteca, o mejor dicho que los hicieran salir a la fuerza, se dirigieron a la sala común. Al llegar a la entrada le dijeron la contraseña a la dama gorda y entraron.. Pero había demasiada gente y no se podían arriesgar a que alguien escuchara la conversación.  
Fueron a su habitación y Sirius empezó a explicarles lo que había leído.

- Solo por curiosidad en vez de estar leyendo sobre los gryndilows estaba leyendo sobre los hombre-lobo y encontré esto:

Sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino de un bolsillo de su túnica y se lo dio a Remus que al leerlo puso cara de confusión, sin saber a donde quería llegar su amigo.

_Es prácticamente la única criatura fantástica que se dedica de manera activa a cazar a seres humanos, pues los prefiere a cualquier otra presa, El hombre lobo solo responde a la llamada de los de su especie._

- Pásanos el papel Remus, Por favor- pidieron James y Peter. Lo leyeron mientras Sirius explicaba lo que se le había ocurrido..  
- Si el hombre lobo solo se dedica a cazar seres humanos no nos intentará morder si nos convertimos en animales¿cierto?  
- Sirius no.. -empezó a decir Remus pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Peter  
- ¡¡QUE FANTASTICA IDEA!! – a James también le parecía una buena idea, entonces Peter preguntó.  
- Pero.. ¿Cómo lograremos transformarnos en animales?  
- Tenemos que convertirnos en animagos. Pero por lo que se sobre eso, se tarda bastante en llegar a serlo, y a nuestra edad.. Nos costara mucho¡pero estoy seguro de que valdrá la pena!  
- Pero.. ¡Es muy riesgoso! La animagia es una rama de la transformación muy complicada y peligrosa si no se sabe realizar correctamente, podrías quedar transformado temporal o permanentemente.-Remus no quería que sus amigos se arriesgaran así solo por él.  
- Tomaremos el riesgo - le contestó James de una forma que daba a entender que no le preocupaba ese hecho y que el tema estaba cerrado.- Esta noche, iré a la biblioteca.-Agregó de forma despreocupada.  
- ¿Eh¡¿Vos en la noche a la biblioteca?!  
- Iré a buscar algún libro sobre animagia, para poder empezar ahora a aprender.. Y como seguramente está en la sección prohibida.. Debo ir de noche. Llevaré la capa invisible conmigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche James acompañado de Remus, fue a la biblioteca cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad.  
Entraron silenciosamente a la biblioteca que estaba vacía. Y caminaron hacia el final de esta pasando por delante de todos los estantes llenos de libros dirigiéndose a la sección restringida la cual estaba protegida por una cuerda. Pasaron por arriba de la cuerda, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y empezaron a caminar entre las estanterías llenas de libros que en su mayoría eran de tapas oscuras.  
No se podían separar porque solo tenían una capa invisible sin embargo, rápidamente encontraron libros con títulos como:

"La animagia: como convertirse en animago"  
"Lista de animagos registrados (auto actualizable)"  
"El proceso para ser un animago"  
"El mundo de la animagia"

Y así, había algunos títulos más sobre este tema. Decidieron agarrar dos, hubieran agarrado más, pero se darían cuenta de que alguien se los había llevado.

- Listo, es hora de irnos Remus. Con esto vamos a poder ayudarte con tu pequeño problema peludo.  
- ¿Pequeño problema peludo? – Pregunto Remus sonriendo. - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, querido James.- Era normal que se hablaran así.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Así, este grupo de segundo año de varones de gryffindor, disimuladamente solía sacar el libro, ya que le habían dado una mirada rápida a cada uno y decidieron que los tres lo aprenderían juntos del mismo, devolviendo el otro al día siguiente. Sacaban el libro en recreos, tiempos libres y leían, porque al principio el tema era pura teoría y nada de práctica. Era muy aburrido.. Pero harían todo por poder acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones.. Y cuanto antes mejor.

El estudiar esto, no les quitaba el tiempo para hacer sus ya, acostumbradas bromas y disfrutar de su amistad. Estudiaban del libro.. Pero también se divertían. Y así, el segundo año escolar de Remus pasó entre transformaciones, risas con sus amigos, ayudarlos a ellos a estudiar animagia, aprobar las materias, hacer los deberes, alguna que otra chica con la que salía alguno de los cuatro, castigos de sus profesores por las bromas..  
Remus tuvo el mejor año de su vida, claro que el año anterior también lo había sido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si pueden, dejenme rr, para decirme que opinan de la historia, de mi forma de escribir, lo que sea, si les parece horrible o les gusta, me cuentan? y depaso me entero si alguien lee o no.. es solo un poquitito de su tiempo.  
Sin nada más que decirles:  
Nos leemos pronto! 


	12. Animagia

Holaa de vuelta!

Siento la tardanza, pero ahora que termine las clases espero poder tener más tiempo para actualizar, es hora de terminar con esta historia pero falta un montón sin embargo.

Ya basta de palabrería, que comienze la lectura ;)

**Fin del capitulo anterior:**

El estudiar esto, no les quitaba el tiempo para hacer sus ya, acostumbradas bromas y disfrutar de su amistad. Estudiaban del libro.. Pero también se divertían. Y así, el segundo año escolar de Remus pasó entre transformaciones, risas con sus amigos, ayudarlos a ellos a estudiar animagia, aprobar las materias, hacer los deberes, alguna que otra chica con la que salía alguno de los cuatro, castigos de sus profesores por las bromas..

Remus tuvo el mejor año de su vida, claro que el año anterior también lo había sido.

**Capítulo 12: Animagia**

Remus Lupin se dirigía a su sala común, había estado en el despacho del director. Dumbledore le había dicho que al día siguiente sería luna llena y Madame Pomfrey lo llevaría al sauce boxeador, como hacía siempre.

Caminó tranquilamente por el séptimo piso hasta detenerse frente a un retrato en el que una mujer gorda vestida con un feo vestido rosa floreado lo saludo y le pidió la contraseña:

- Cor strenua.

El retrato se abrió dejando un hueco para pasar y Remus lo atravesó. Entró en la sala común y buscó a sus amigos, estaban sentados en un rincón de la sala, cerca de la chimenea y hablaban en murmullos para que nadie los escuchara.

Se acercó a ellos y pudo ver que James tenía un libro en la mano.

- ¿Qué hacen?

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron y miraron a Remus asustados

- ¡Remus¡No vuelvas a hacer eso¡Me diste un susto de muerte!- Y claro, los tres estaban tan concentrados en el libro y en la charla que mantenían en voz baja que no habían visto al licántropo acercarse.

- Perdón, perdón.. Pero no respondieron mi pregunta. ¿Qué están haciendo?-Remus los miró con una ceja levantada, creía saber que era lo que sus amigos cuchicheaban, hacía unos días le habían dicho que estaban por llegar al último paso para convertirse en animagos, que solo les faltaban algunos detalles. Los tres lo habían intentado varias veces ya, pero todas habían fracasado ya que no estaban totalmente preparados.

Para convertirse en animago había que seguir muchos pasos y aprender sobre el organismo humano, el animal en el que una persona se convierte es un animal que se adapta a las características del humano. Para realizar los pasos de transformación se necesitaba mucha concentración y ser capaz de lograr un nivel de meditación muy alto.

Los tres alumnos de Gryffindor ya habían podido lograr saber cuales eran sus animales aunque les faltaban divisar algunos detalles de cómo eran. James, se convertiría en ciervo, Sirius en un gran perro negro parecido al Grim y Peter en una pequeña rata.

En los últimos días habían estado intentando la transformación completa ya que los tres habían logrado transformar solo partes de sus cuerpos sin lograrlo completamente (todas las ocasiones en que esto había sucedido fueron muy incomodas, ya que tener cornamenta en el lugar de las orejas en el caso de James, una cola de rata en el caso de Peter y hocico de perro en el caso de Sirius era muy humillante y desagradable.)

Cada día adelantaban un poco más y a los tres ya muy poco les faltaba para convertirse en animales.

- Estamos intentando descubrir cuales fueron nuestros errores la ultima vez que intentamos la transformación, Remus- James le contestó con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz- Si lo conseguimos hoy, mañana podremos pasar la noche con vos.

- Chicos..- Peter interrumpió lo que Remus Lupin estaba diciendo- No pongas excusas, Remus. Intentaremos hacerlo para pasar mañana la luna llena junto a vos y no hay "peros".

- Solo que- Al ver la cara de sus tres amigos Remus cambió de idea y resignado siguió hablando- Esta bien..- Sus amigos sonrieron- Pero en mi opinión deberían acostumbrarse a sus formas animagas antes de venir conmigo y no se podrán acostumbrar en un día.

Oscura y silenciosa, así se encontraba la habitación aquella noche. Cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que sus habitantes eran unos de los chicos más populares y bromistas de Hogwarts y siempre hacían mucho ruido. Era la habitación de los alumnos de [bquinto de Gryffindor.[/b (N/A: hubo un gran salto en el tiempo)

Remus, sentado en su cama, miraba a sus tres amigos.

James estaba parado en medio de la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, estaba más despeinado de lo común (ya que por los nervios se había despeinado él mismo) y en esos instantes se notaba que estaba muy concentrado en algo.

Sirius, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados se encontraba parado al lado de su amigo. Él estaba bastante nervioso. Sin embargo se lo veía tranquilo.

Peter parado al otro lado de James, temblaba de lo alterado que estaba. A él era al que más le había costado de los tres llegar hasta donde habían llegado, y ahora que tenían que lograr el último paso, estaba muy nervioso por el miedo al fracaso. Si sus amigos lo lograban y él no.. ¿Qué pasaría?

Remus para nada tranquilo los siguió mirando, veía lo concentrados que estaban cada uno de ellos y volvió a pensar que todo esto no tenía sentido.

No le parecía bien que se convirtieran en animagos ilegales por él ¡Era una locura! Pero ya era muy tarde para remediarlo, ninguno se echaría para atrás.

De pronto las piernas de James se convirtieron en las patas de un ciervo, y su cuerpo fue convirtiéndose poco a poco. Remus fue el único que observo la transformación del pelinegro (tanto Sirius como Peter estaban con los ojos cerrados concentrados en sus propias transformaciones.) y pensó que había sido alucinante, era increíble la imagen, miembro por miembro el cuerpo se había ido transformando.

Por lo que habían leído, con más práctica la transformación se hacía cada vez más rápido hasta que llegaba un momento en que solo con querer transformarse aparecías en tu forma animal y para volver a la forma humana era igual.

La forma animaga de James se acercó a Remus y este acarició al hermoso ciervo.

Unos minutos más tarde James volvía a estar en su forma humana observando junto a Remus a sus dos amigos.

Sirius fue el siguiente en lograr transformarse. Al igual que con James había sido maravilloso ver como el cuerpo de Sirius se transformaba de a poco en el cuerpo de un perro. El gran perro negro paseo por la habitación haciéndose notar y volvió lentamente a convertirse en Sirius quien se acercó al licántropo y le sonrió contento.

Peter tardó un poco más en lograr la transformación pero sus amigos lo esperaron pacientemente. Su transformación era más extraña que la de sus amigos ya que él se convertía en un animal mucho más chico.

Cuando Peter volvió a su forma humana los cuatro chicos decidieron ir a dormirse y que la noche siguiente, James, Sirius y Peter acompañarían a Remus en su transformación a lobo.

El día siguiente los sorprendió totalmente cansados, James, Sirius y Peter no daban más debido a la transformación que al ser la primera vez que la lograban habían puesto demasiado esfuerzo y ahora, por ello, estaban totalmente rendidos.

Sin embargo despertaron, se bañaron, se vistieron y bajaron a la sala común donde vieron a sus compañeros que entraban o salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Salieron de la sala y fueron al gran comedor donde se sentaron y desayunaron sin ningún inconveniente, quitando el hecho de que Peter y Sirius, muy extrañamente ya que normalmente comían como bestias, casi se quedaran dormidos con la cabeza apoyada en el plato repleto de comida. Ese desayuno había demostrado que el sueño y el cansancio le ganaban al hambre.

El resto del día transcurrió de clase en clase, primero herbología, después una aburrida clase de Encantamientos donde el profesor Binns les mando a escribir un largo ensayo sobre el hechizo convocador y más tarde Remus se fue a Estudios muggles mientras que sus tres amigos iban a Adivinación. En el almuerzo ya Remus no había aparecido, sus amigos sabían que él estaba en la enfermería. Faltaba muy poco para la primera transformación que pasarían junto a él.

Remus no se sentía bien, ya casi era tiempo de su transformación y se dirigía junto a Madame Pomfrey a la "Casa de los gritos". No solo eran los dolores previos a la transformación la causa de su malestar, estaba muy acostumbrado a ellos. Más que nada su sufrimiento se debía al miedo que le causaba que sus tres amigos pasaran con él la transformación. Si había algo que Remus temía era morder a otro ser humano haciéndole sufrir, como consecuencia, lo mismo que él cada luna llena debía soportar, además de las discriminaciones y baja autoestima que esto traía generalmente.

El que sus amigos fueran animagos no lo tranquilizaba demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría si, a pesar de estar convertidos en animales, el lobo los atacaba? Él no era consiente de lo que hacía cuando estaba convertido.. ¿Qué pasaría si mordía a alguno de sus amigos? No podría soportar la culpa, aparte de que los echarían del colegio, a Remus por permitir que un alumno compartiera la transformación con él, y a sus amigos por salir de noche cuando no estaba permitido y, sin ser eso una falta grave, se descubriría que eran animagos ilegales. No, sin duda, Remus no podría soportar que todo ello pasara y por eso estaba arrepentido de haber permitido a sus amigos convertirse en animagos.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Ya estaba allí, en esa habitación en la cual desde hacía ya 5 años se transformaba mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Los muebles rotos y maltrechos, producto de los zarpazos y mordeduras que el lobo les hacía, eran todo lo que había en aquella habitación. Sintió como el lobo dentro de sí, luchaba por salir, como despertaba de aquella inconciencia en la que por bastante tiempo había estado, furioso por el mes que había permanecido "dormido", deseoso de destrozar y deseoso de probar carne fresca..

Siempre Remus podía sentir al lobo en su interior. Como, a veces, sobre todo cuando se enojaba (aunque no era muy frecuente) el lobo dentro de él intentaba manejarlo para que atacara a quien se pasaba por delante, pero no lo lograba, Remus solía dominar a la ferocidad del lobo, a aquel ser que sin que él lo quisiera formaba parte de si mismo.

Pero era en estas noches, las noches de luna llena, cuando el lobo ganaba la batalla y dominaba al adolescente, tomando su cuerpo y convirtiéndolo en el de un lobo real. A la vez, que tomaba su mente y hacía que Remus olvidara quien era y como era y solo pudiera pensar como un lobo.

Un pinchazo agudo atravesó su columna vertebral cuando la luna llena se pudo vislumbrar en el cielo, mientras que podía sentir como sus brazos y piernas se alargaban transformándose en patas, como sus dientes se estiraban y se convertían en colmillos capaces de destrozar cualquier cosa. Sentía como sus pupilas se dilataban y mucho calor se amontonaba en sus ojos, tomando estos un color dorado muy extraño. Notaba sus huesos ensanchándose, y en el momento en que sintió sus cuerdas vocales vibrar con fuerza, haciéndolo aullar, perdió la razón, quedando atrapado en la mente del lobo que habitaba junto a él en su propio cuerpo.

La transformación se había realizado al igual que siempre, había sufrido el dolor habitual. Pero la noche no sería como el resto de las noches de luna llena, no. Porque para bien o para mal, nadie lo sabía todavía, sus amigos estarían con él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno.. eso es todoo  
Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre digo, que me dejen RR, necesito saber que opinan, si es que les gusta o no, si hay algo que hago mal, si.. nose, lo que quieran, aunque sea un "hola" para saber que hay alguien ahí.  
Este es un capitulo que me costo muchísimo escribir, no sabia como convertirlos en animagos, no se me ocurría, personalmente, lo que mas me gusta del capitulo es la última parte.

Gracias por leer, y gracias a Sisa Lpin y a .Infinitum.Nara. por sus RR.

Un saludo para todos,  
Suerte..  
Daiuu .


	13. El despertar

**Perdon por la esperaa.. se que nunca cumplo con los tiempos que digo y por eso mismo pido perdón, no tengo excusas válidas. simplemente espero que les guste el capítulo :)  
FELIZ 2008 para todos!  
qe tengan un año lleno de alegría. **

**Fin del capitulo anterior:**

La transformación se había realizado al igual que siempre, había sufrido el dolor habitual. Pero la noche no sería como el resto de las noches de luna llena, no. Porque para bien o para mal, nadie lo sabía todavía, sus amigos estarían con él.

**Capítulo 13: El despertar**

Remus, como todos los días siguientes a la transformación despertó en el frío suelo de la sala de los gritos. Se asustó cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose a él, pero recordó que Madame Pomfrey siempre lo iba a buscar, a pesar de que él no lo quisiera. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó una voz masculina y vio un rostro muy familiar delante suyo mirándolo preocupado, se sintió confundido. ¿Qué hacía Peter Pettigrew allí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? Pasamos toda la noche con vos¿recuerdas?, Déjame ayudarte a pararte.- Delicadamente Peter le pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda a Remus y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Pasamos?-dijo extrañado Remus-¿James y Sirius también están aquí, cierto?-agrego entendiendo a que se refería su amigo con "pasamos" y mirando para todos lados en busca de sus dos amigos.

-Aquí, Lunático-se escuchó la voz burlona de James que subía por las escaleras que estaban en la habitación.

-Ya me había olvidado! Se hicieron animagos y vendrían a pasar la transformación conmigo!-Remus cambio su cara de confusión por una de desesperación-¿Les hice daño¿están los tres bien?

-Remus.. ¿tú, estas bien¿no te diste un golpe en la cabeza por casualidad?

-No, Canuto-Remus sonrió al ver que los tres estaban bien (exceptuando un par de rasguños que los tres tenían) y siguió hablando-es que deberías saber que yo no recuerdo lo que pasó en la noche, debido a que no era yo, sino un lobo. Y, aparte, antes de perder la conciencia pensé que no vendrían.

Sirius se acercó más a su amigo y le preguntó si no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en la noche a lo que Remus respondió que no y Sirius, sonriendo misteriosamente, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a hablar:

-_Ya habíamos cenado y nos encontrábamos en la sala común, el resto de los gryffindors bajaban y subían de las habitaciones mientras que nosotros mirábamos nerviosos a todos._- Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius iba a contar todo lo que había pasado se sentó a su lado, olvidándose de que Madame Pomfrey debería ir a buscarlo en cualquier momento-_Cornamenta tenía su capa de invisibilidad escondida en el bolsillo y los tres estábamos esperando a que la sala se vaciara un poco para poder cubrirnos con ella y salir pasando desapercibidos. Yo me acerqué a la ventana y miré al cielo. La luna llena resplandecía junto a las estrellas. Imagine que vos ya deberías estar en "La casa de los gritos" como la gente que habita Hogsmeade llama a esta casa en la que te transformas. _

_Esperamos unos minutos más y, viendo que la sala común no se vaciaba cambiamos de estrategia._-James y Peter ya estaban sentados junto a Sirius y Remus, esperando a que Sirius los dejara contar algo de la historia - _Subimos a nuestra habitación, allí nos cubrimos con la capa y volvimos a bajar, abrimos el retrato.. _

_-_haciendo que quienes lo vieran abrirse se sobresaltaran ya que supuestamente nosotros no estábamos allí, no sabes la cara que puso Evans!-interrumpió James a la vez que sus amigos se miraban como diciendo: "este nunca cambia, siempre pensando en Evans".

Peter acomodándose empezó a hablar-_Salimos de la sala. Llegamos a la entrada principal del castillo_

-no sin un pequeño percance con el celador-agregó Sirius riéndose.

Peter continuó relatando-_y vinimos hacia aquí cuidándonos de que nadie nos viera. Al llegar me transforme en una rata... lentamente debo admitirlo, y me acerqué a la entrada del pasadizo donde apreté el nudo para que el árbol no nos golpeara tal como nos habías indicado con anterioridad._

-_Una vez que el árbol dejo de agitar sus ramas, Sirius y yo nos acercamos a Colagusano y juntos los tres entramos en el oscuro túnel.-_siguió James al ver que Peter ya no sabía que decir-_ Atravesamos el largo túnel hasta llegar a la habitación, luego pasamos al vestíbulo y subimos las escaleras y te vimos._

_Ya te habías dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos mirabas fijamente como si estuvieras pensando en si atacarnos o no, por esto fue que rápidamente, antes que decidieras atacarnos, Sirius y yo nos transformamos en perro y ciervo respectivamente, sabiendo que al ser animales no nos harías nada.-_James dejó de hablar y Sirius tomó la palabra_-Te acercaste a nosotros y nos olfateaste para luego comportarte como un perro, jugamos toda la noche, persiguiéndonos unos a otros, revolcándonos en el piso y saltando. Peter se ha asustado más de una vez debido a tu cercanía y en ningún momento intentaste atacarnos ni nada por el estilo, para que te quedes tranquilo. _

_-Después nos quedamos dormidos y, al levantarnos ya eras nuevamente un hombre._Estoy muerto de sueño! Esto de la transformación debilita mucho las primeras veces, verdad?-a la vez que decía esto, Peter se estiraba y bostezaba.

James miró como peter se estiraba y comentó con una mueca de dolor:-A mi me duele muchísimo la espalda de dormir en el piso. Pero por vos, Remus, hago lo que sea.

-Gracias chicos, en serio, no recuerdo nada pero me siento diferente, es como si el lobo en vez de sufrir como lo hacía siempre se hubiera divertido mucho.. gracias, son los mejores amigos que podría tener.

-Y cuanto te tardaste en darte cuenta!-dijo Sirius al tiempo que se le tiraba a Remus encima abrazándolo.

-Eres demasiado modesto. –Respondió Remus con la voz ahogada ya que tenía a Sirius encima mientras que James y Peter se reían de la situación.

Los cuatro se reían cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos y Remus recordó que Madame Pomfrey iría buscarlo y se desesperó, si veía a sus amigos ahí serían expulsados los cuatro..

-Cornamenta, agarra la capa invisible y cuando ella entre váyanse. Apúrense, está por entrar!

Rápida y desesperadamente James, Sirius y Peter se cubrieron con la capa invisible.

-Señor Lupin! despierte señor Lupin!- Decía Madame Pomfrey mientras que entraba por la puerta, sin saber que Remus estaba despierto desde hacía rato.

-Ya estoy despierto Poppy, la estaba esperando para ir a la enfermería porque no me deja ir solo… ¿le puedo preguntar por qué no me deja?-Remus sonreía a la enfermera inocentemente, estaba aterrado por dentro, si descubrían a sus amigos sería el fin, por eso estaba intentando que desde la próxima transformación lo dejara ir solo a la enfermería así nunca correrían el riesgo de que ella viera a James, Sirius y Peter. La convencería costara lo que costara.

-¿Como que por qué no le dejo ir solo? Hemos discutido eso muchas veces, y ya se lo he explicado, al despertarse usted está exhausto y tiene muchas heridas que le producen el suficiente dolor como para no poder caminar solo hasta allí.

-Pero.. Fíjese, estoy perfectamente, solo algunos rasguños pero nada más, puedo caminar solo tranquilamente.

-Que extraño, siempre está mal herido. Y justamente por eso, que un día este bien no significa que siempre lo vaya a estar.

-Por favor señora, usted ya hace por mi demasiado como para que, encima, tenga que venir a buscarme a la casa de los gritos.

-No, señor Lupin, para mí no es ninguna molestia, usted es mi paciente y como tal, debo cuidarlo y atenderlo siempre que lo necesite.

-Pero yo no necesito que venga hasta acá..-mientras seguía la discusión y a pesar de que estaba muy divertida para James, Sirius y Peter, ya que veían a su amigo intentar de todo para que lo dejara de ir a buscar, salieron disimuladamente, y se fueron hacia la sala común para cambiarse e ir a desayunar.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo espero hasta el momento en el que comienza la primer clase del día pero si hasta ese momento, usted no vino lo vengo a buscar¿de acuerdo? Pero que el profesor Dumbledore no se entere de esto porque me obligaría a venir aunque no quieras.

-Muchas gracias!-tan aliviado se sintió Remus que le dio un gran abrazó a la enfermera sorprendiéndola muchísimo.

-Muy bien, muchacho, es hora de ir a la enfermería.-Concluyo la enfermera una vez recuperada de la sorpresa.

Al mediodía sorprendentemente Remus ya había salido de la enfermería y fue al almuerzo para luego concurrir a las clases de la tarde.

James estaba muy pensativo desde la mañana, había sido una noche muy extraña y muy especial. Habían podido hacer que Remus no se sintiera mal, habían logrado que no se hiriera más que por el cambio sufrido en su cuerpo, que no se mordiera a si mismo. Sabía que esas noches se repetirían, y, estaba pensando en que quizás, sería divertido aprovechar las lunas llenas para recorrer el colegio, conocer sus pasadizos y todos los secretos que Hogwarts escondía. James había leído alguna vez que se podía hacer un mapa de un lugar que mostrara todo lo que uno quisiera, hasta se podía hechizar para que mostrara donde estaba cada persona que habitaba el lugar, quizás con un buen conocimiento del castillo pudieran hacer un mapa así sobre Hogwarts (siempre habían querido hacerlo) y dejar el legado de los merodeadores a las próximas personas que fueran como ellos en las siguientes generaciones. Sería una idea estupenda. Se las contaría a sus amigos en la noche.

Estaban en la habitación de 5º año de Gryffindor, los cuatro sentados en el piso formando una ronda. La habitación estaba a oscuras y sus varitas, apoyadas en el centro del circulo formado por ellos, cada una apuntando hacia su dueño, eran los únicos elementos que emitían luz. James se encontraba divertido mientras que sus tres amigos lo miraban impacientes esperando que él hablara.

-Es sabido por todos nosotros, los señores Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta, que los días de luna llena son días especiales. Son fechas en los que nosotros-estiro el brazo señalando a Peter, Sirius y a si mismo-escaparemos en la noche para hacerle compañía a nuestro gran amigo Lunático. Mi pregunta es, señores, porque ya que nos escapamos de la habitación, ya que salimos a la oscuridad de los terrenos, ya que vamos a una casa deshabitada y en mal estado, porque, nosotros no podríamos pasear por el colegio, visitar todos los pasillos de este lugar, conocer las salas ocultas, los pasadizos secretos, las trampas y todo lo que esta maravillosa escuela, Hogwarts, pueda enseñarnos. Aprenderíamos tanto de ella..-James hizo una pausa para hacer más interesante lo que estaba diciendo y, mirando las caras confundidas de sus amigos continuó-Sí, señores, propongo que cada noche de luna llena, nuestra travesura no sea solo jugar y correr como animales. Propongo, que cada una de estas escapadas nosotros cuatro conozcamos Hogwarts y así con el paso del tiempo podamos crear un mapa que muestre cada una de las aulas, de los pasadizos ocultos, cada una de las salas, de los pasillos y como no, también los terrenos de este magnifico colegio que nos abrió sus puertas hace cinco años, para así, al irnos, dejar nuestro legado a futuras generaciones.-Y dejando el tono y las palabras formales de lado James continuó-¿Qué dicen a no quedarnos encerrados en la "Casa de los Gritos" y merodear por el colegio, para así conocerlo y llevar a cabo el mapa que tanto soñamos?- Dos de las tres personas que estaban allí escuchando a James Potter sonrieron abiertamente, pero la tercera, Remus Lupin, lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco y con miedo a la vez.

Tanto James como Sirius y Peter ya daban por hecho que no irían a la casa de los Gritos nada más, sino que también merodearían por el colegio y por esto sonreían y se reían pensando en todo lo que podrían hacer hasta que Sirius, viendo la cara de Remus, dejó de reír y se le quedo mirando sin entender porque no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no, Remus? Es una idea genial!-Remus lo miró con cara de asesino, no solo no le gustaba la idea, pudieron darse cuenta sus amigos, sino que se había enojado por ella.

-¿Por qué no me gusta la idea? Es obvio¿Qué pasaría si alguien más estuviera fuera de su cama esa noche y yo estoy suelto por el colegio y quiero atacarlo..? –Sus tres amigos abrieron la boca para responder pero él no les permitió y continuó hablando-Ni piensen que me arriesgare. Además yo no podría recordar nada y, por último pero no menos importante¿Qué si nos descubren..? Dumbledore confía en mí, en que yo no haría nada así, no puedo romper su confianza...

-Primero, Sirius y yo somos animales lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes como para pararte si intentas irte detrás de alguien más. –dijo James, pero a la segunda réplica de Remus no sabía que contestarle.

-En segundo lugar-Continuó Sirius, seguro de lo que decía-El que no puedas recordar nada se puede remediar¿viste hoy, cuando desaparecí por un rato?-Remus asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar-No estuve con ninguna chica, aunque no lo creas estuve en la biblioteca buscando algún hechizo o algo que pudiera hacer que no pierdas totalmente la conciencia mientras estas transformado en lobo, y creo que lo que encontré podría funcionar, no te permitiría manejar al lobo, pero sí recordar lo que vives mientras estás transformado.

-Y para lo tercero que dijiste, te aseguro que Dumbledore nunca se enterara, pondremos especial cuidado en ello, o no chicos?-Peter miró a sus amigos, los cuales asentían convincentemente.

-No, no y no. No puedo fallarle así a Dumbledore, lo siento.

Sabiendo que lo que diría sería un golpe bajo, James murmuro-¿Pero a nosotros sí puedes fallarnos, Remus? Es la única forma de cumplir nuestro sueño de crear el mapa y conocer todo sobre Hogwarts. Sabes que no hay otra forma, pero eso no te importa, verdad?

Lo había dicho en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Remus lo escuchara a pesar de estar yendo hacía el baño. Cuando James terminó Remus se dio vuelta lentamente, mirando dolido a su amigo y le contesto tan suavemente como James había hablado:

-Me duele profundamente si lo sientes así, James. Pensé que sabías bien que yo haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, pero no pueden pedirme que me arriesgue a lastimar a alguien solo por conocer Hogwarts o a que nos expulsen si nos descubren. No pueden pedirme eso. Les agradezco profundamente todo lo que hicieron por mí. Pero si para que sigan conmigo yo tengo que hacer eso… entonces, prefiero quedarme solo, aunque los pierda a ustedes, las mejores personas que podría tener a mi lado.-Y así, sin más, se metió al baño, para 5 minutos después salir con la nariz y los ojos rojos y, sin decir una palabra más, meterse en su cama para-bien lo sabían sus amigos-hacerse el dormido mientras pensaba en todo lo que se había dicho.

Así era él. No le gustaba discutir con nadie, ni que lo vieran llorar y siempre, pero siempre que quería pensar y se había peleado con alguno de ellos, se hacía el dormido.

Sus amigos se miraron, tristes. Con una sola mirada los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían irse a dormir, ya que casi no habían dormido la noche anterior y estaban muy cansados. Hablarían con Remus en la mañana.

--------------------------

Espero que les haya gustadoo  
saludos a todos, feliz año nuevo y un beso enorme

Espero que me dejen RR!


	14. ¿Merodeadores?

**Fin del Capitulo anterior: **

Sus amigos se miraron, tristes. Con una sola mirada los tres se pusieron de acuerdo en que debían irse a dormir, ya que casi no habían dormido la noche anterior y estaban muy cansados. Hablarían con Remus en la mañana.

**Capitulo**** 14¿Merodeadores?**

El día siguiente Remus despertó primero y, silenciosamente, se metió en el baño. Mientras se duchaba pensaba en las palabras de James. Sabía que las había dicho solo por convencerlo, pero no le parecía la forma, le habían dolido. Entendía que sus amigos quisieran salir de la Casa de los Gritos, él también quería, pero el miedo era más fuerte que las ganas y no podía remediarlo.

Esperaba que sus amigos entendieran que él no podía arriesgar como si nada la vida de otras personas ni tampoco su permanencia en el colegio-tanto la de Remus como la de James, Sirius y Peter- Remus estaría en la casa Gryffindor, pero no era valiente cuando se trataba de su licantropía. Jamás lo había sido.

Siempre había vivido con el miedo a hacer que alguien, por su culpa, sufriera lo mismo que él.

Una vez vestido, preparó su mochila y, al ver que ya era hora del desayuno, decidió bajar solo al Gran Comedor. Vio a Lily Evans allí sentada, una chica de pelo lacio y largo, pelirroja y de ojos verdes muy bonitos.

Se llevaba bien con ella. Ambos eran prefectos y debían hacer la ronda juntos. Le encantaba la dulzura de la chica y como siempre, a pesar de no ser grandes amigos, se preocupaba por él. Siempre que estaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, ella lo iba a visitar y le llevaba todo lo que habían hecho en clase en el tiempo en el que Remus había estado ausente. A pesar de que Lily no sabía que Remus era un licántropo, él no se sentía incómodo cuando ella lo veía todo herido porque la joven nunca preguntaba. Sólo la primera vez que lo había visto le había preguntado y él había evadido la pregunta por lo que Lily nunca más volvió a indagar en aquél tema.

Remus muchas veces pensaba que Lily Evans, a pesar de todo lo que él intentara esconderlo, ya sabía que era un hombre-lobo. La pelirroja era lo suficientemente inteligente como para, después de tantos años, haberse dado cuenta.

Se sentó al lado de ella y entabló una divertida conversación, antes de que ella preguntara por sus tres amigos.

Poco tiempo después de haberse sentado vio a Peter, Sirius y James bajar y sentarse no muy lejos de donde él mismo y Lily estaban. Vio como James lo miraba fijamente, no estaba seguro si era porque quería disculparse o porque creía que estaba hablando con Lily solo para vengarse.

"Como si yo usara a la gente para lastimar a otras personas!" Remus pensó enojado al darse cuenta que era la segunda razón la que hacía que James lo mirara de tal forma. Sin prestarle atención a sus tres amigos, Remus siguió conversando como si nada con Lily Evans.

Las clases del día ya habían pasado y todavía no había hablado con el resto de los varones Gryffindors de quinto año. Había estado evitándolos todo el día, cada vez que uno de ellos se acercaba para hablar, él buscaba a alguien a quien acercarse, sabiendo que ninguno de los tres lo interrumpiría mientras estaba hablando con otra persona. Y en el almuerzo había hecho lo imposible por sentarse lo más lejos de ellos posible. No era habitual en él escapar así, pero no sabía que le ocurría. Se sentía dolido y defraudado con los tres por las palabras de James a pesar de que Peter y Sirius no las habían dicho y que sabía que el pelinegro no sentía lo que había dicho.

Pero, ahora, después de la cena, no podía seguir evitándolos. Una vez en la sala común o en la habitación, ellos lo obligarían a escuchar y, hasta que no les volviera a hablar como si nada no lo dejarían en paz.

Y así fue, al llegar Remus a la sala común y ver a James, Sirius y Peter allí subió directo a la habitación. Unos minutos después los otros tres también subieron y le empezaron a hablar, obligándolo a escuchar. Remus terminó perdonando a James y volviéndoles a hablar como siempre. Pero seguía negándose a la "fabulosa" idea de James.

Los días habían pasado y con el paso de ellos, Remus había ido cambiando poco a poco de opinión, hasta llegar a la idea de que si James y Sirius prometían tenerlo vigilado y a raya para que no se fuera detrás de nadie y que si los tres le prometían tener cuidado en que no los descubrieran, podían probar merodear por el colegio la próxima luna llena y, dependiendo de lo que pasara ese día o, mejor dicho, noche, verían que harían.

- ¿Qué les parece si tenemos un nombre, para que cuando hagamos nuestras bromas dejemos una especie de firma?-Sirius preguntó de repente en medio de una aburrida clase de historia de la magia.

- Es una buena idea, pero nadie debería saber que somos nosotros, o, por lo menos no los profesores.-Sirius le sonrió a Remus, a pesar de ser el más responsable, generalmente Remus era quien ideaba las bromas y pensaba las estrategias.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados, cada uno pensando en algún nombre que los identificara, mientras que la voz de Bins actuaba como un somnífero en cada uno de los alumnos que lo estaban escuchando.

- ¡YA LO TENGO!- El grito triunfal de Peter atrajo la atención de todos los ocupantes del aula, incluyendo al profesor Bins que, aunque raramente se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con sus alumnos, ante semejante grito había reaccionado y mirado a Peter con enojo.

Peter se ruborizo de tal forma que el color de su cara era comparable con el pelo de Lily Evans que sentada detrás de él y, habiendo escuchado lo que comentaban antes sobre algo de un nombre y bromas, lo miraba perspicazmente. Claro, ella era prefecta y odiaba a esos chicos, exceptuando a Remus, por vivir molestando a la gente y haciendo bromas pesadas (de las cuales ella había sido el objetivo junto a sus amigas muchas veces) a quien se les cruzara por delante.

Lily estaba sentada junto a Brenda Dawson, una chica alta, muy agradable pero bastante tímida, de pelo rubio y rizado y ojos grandes, celestes aunque medios grisáceos, ella como Lily, solo se llevaba bien con Remus.

Detrás de ellas dos se sentaba sola en un pupitre Catherine Togwell, la otra amiga Gryffindor de la pelirroja. De ojos oscuros al igual que su pelo, lacio y largo. Cathie, como la llamaban sus amigas, tenía buena figura, era una chica muy divertida y bastante "loca" y era cazadora del equipo de quidditch (al igual que Sirius) por lo que se llevaba mucho mejor con James, Sirius y Peter que sus amigas.

La clase siguió sin más inconvenientes, pero los chicos solo se dedicaron a hablar sobre el nombre que se pondrían como grupo, haciendo que Lily se enojara con ellos por no poder escuchar lo que el profesor decía.

Esa noche estaban los cuatro amigos en la sala común sentados en el suelo, hablando, cuando Peter recordó el nombre que se le había ocurrido.

- Chicos¿Qué les parece si nos ponemos como nombre…"Merodeadores"?

- Merodeadores-repitió Sirius pensativamente- ummhm, suena bien, a mi me gusta¿De donde lo sacaste, Colagusano?

- De cuando James dijo¿Qué dicen a no quedarnos encerrados en la "Casa de los Gritos" y merodear por el colegio, para así conocerlo y llevar a cabo el mapa que tanto soñamos?-Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.. ¿Cómo se acordaba de aquellas palabras?-Bueno, él dijo merodear entonces se me ocurrió¡podemos ser "Los Merodeadores"!

- Es un muy buen nombre, levanten la mano quienes están de acuerdo con él-James sonreía contento, le había gustado mucho aquél nombre.

Los cuatro al mismo tiempo levantaron la mano y se rieron, ya estaba decidido, desde ese momento se darían a conocer como Los merodeadores.

Perdónn! Daiu me va a matar, y creo que ustedes también  
Soy Daf (amiga de daai), y yo me hago responsable de la tardanza de este caap.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos.


	15. Paseo por el bosque

(ESTE CAPÍTULO YA LO PUSE ANTERIORMENTE PERO LO ELIMINE PORUQE TENÍA MUCHOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y LO SUBO DE VUELTA CORREGIDO, PERDONEN)

Hola! soy yo! volvi. perdón por la tardanza, estaba de vacaciones :)  
Tengo una noticia para dar, hasta este capítulo la historia estaba escrita pero ya no hay más capítulos escritos y tengo un estilo de bloqueo con el próximo a pesar de tener la idea formada en la cabeza, me pongo a escribirlo y no sale nada, asi que voy a intentar hacer lo más rápido que pueda pero no puedo prometer nada, espero que me tengan paciencia, si? mientras tanto voy a seguir con otros capítulos de esta historia para que una vez terminado el 16 pueda actualizar rápido. Creo que de ahora en más los capítulos van a ser cortitos (como este) aunque voy a intentar que no. Y otra cosa, de ahora en más voy a contestar los RR acá.

**Sisa Lupin: ** Hola! como estas? Espero que estes bien :)  
Supuse que el que haya elegido a Peter para que proponga el nombre era raro, pero quería involucrarlo más, puede haber hecho muchas cosas negativas y odiosas más tarde pero sin embargo en esa época el era un merodeador como James, Remus y Sirius y eso quise mostrarlo en este fic, aunque cuando leas el capitulo de hoy te daras cuenta que quedó un poco apartado.  
Sí, tanto Lily como sus (o una de sus) amigas daran de que hablar pero no voy a hacer un romance al estilo que cada una está con cada uno de James, Sirius y Remus, ya verás lo que pasará, tego la idea bien formada en mi cabezita P.  
Muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por tu RR que me alegra el día :)

--

**Fin del capítulo anterior:**

-Es un buen nombre, levanten la mano quienes están de acuerdo con él-James sonreía contento, le había gustado mucho auél nombre.  
Los cuatro al mismo tiempo levantaron la mano y se rieron, ya estaba decidido, desde ese momento se darían a conocer como los merodeadores.

**Capitulo**** 14: Paseo por el bosque. **

La luna llena asomaba entre las nubes en aquél cielo totalmente oscuro en el cual no se lograba vislumbrar ni una estrella, los terrenos del magnífico castillo estaban oscuros y silenciosos, solo se escuchaba el roce del viento con la copa de los árboles y, cada tanto el aullido de un lobo o el ladrido de un perro.  
Los estudiantes del castillo dormían plácidamente en sus camas, en las habitaciones de sus respectivas salas comunes mientras que los profesores hacían ronda por los pasillos para asegurar que nadie estuviera despierto paseando por allí y, en el caso de encontrar a alguien, poder castigarlo. Aunque era obvio que si algún alumno salía de noche a hurtadillas de su habitación haría lo imposible por no ser descubierto.

Un gigante perro negro pasó corriendo cerca del sauce boxeador y se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Rápidamente seguido por un hermoso ciervo de grande cornamenta, un lobo inmenso y tenebroso y una pequeña y asustadiza rata.  
Si cualquier persona los hubiera visto, sin duda alguna habría creído que estaba soñando ¿Qué iban a hacer un perro, un lobo, un ciervo y una rata juntos?

De pronto el perro, ya entrado en el bosque, detuvo su marcha y sus compañeros frenaron detrás de él. Una araña gigante o, mejor dicho, una acromántula miraba, si eso se podía llamar "mirar", amenazadoramente al grupo tan extraño, que, exceptuando al lobo, temblaba de arriba abajo por el miedo.  
El perro y el ciervo cruzaron una mirada llena de miedo y lo decidieron, saldrían corriendo de allí, la rata sabían que los seguiría, y arrastrarían al lobo con ellos.  
Sin esperar ni un segundo ambos animales dieron media vuelta y mientras que el perro atrapaba con su hocico la pata del lobo, el ciervo se ponía por detrás del mismo y con su cornamenta empezó a empujarlo para que se moviera. La rata, a su vez, sin perder tiempo, había empezado a alejarse de sus tres compañeros y la acromántula seguía allí, quieta, esperando para atacar a sus presas.  
El lobo comenzó a resistirse y, a pesar de toda la fuerza que tenía, no lograba zafarse de quienes lo tenían apresado por lo que con un gruñido se dejó arrastrar.  
Rápidamente, ciervo y perro comenzaron a tirar del lobo alejándose de la acromántula y buscando a la rata que se había escabullido. Habían soltado al lobo y este corría junto a ellos, pararon en un claro del bosque, era un lugar hermoso, era increíble que hubiera un lugar como aquél escondido dentro de un bosque tan tenebroso como el de Hogwarts.  
La cantidad de árboles en esa zona era mucho menor al resto, dejando muchísimo espacio para poder correr libremente sin el peligro de darse de cara contra el tronco de un enorme árbol y haciendo que la luz de la luna llegara con mucha más fuerza que en el resto del bosque. Haciéndolo, por esto, mucho menos temible.  
El pasto que cubría al suelo relucía, pareciendo casi de un tono verde fosforescente y un lago de agua cristalina, en la cual se podían vislumbrar millones de peces de diferentes especies, rodeaba aquél lugar por el lado derecho.  
Los tres animales (no habían podido encontrar a la pequeña rata), agotados y sedientos por el escape, se acercaron al lago y sin dudarlo un segundo, comenzaron a beber de aquél agua cristalina y una vez saciada su sed se desparramaron sobre el suave pasto y con el pasar de los minutos se quedaron dormidos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No supieron cuanto tiempo habían estado allí, acostados sobre el suave pasto descansando, pero si sabían que cuando abrieron los ojos, el sol ya asomaba en el cielo y el lobo era hombre, por lo que tanto el ciervo como el perro, se convirtieron en James Potter y Sirius Black respectivamente y se acercaron a Remus que yacía en el pasto dormido, respirando suavemente.  
Ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo sus sonrisas se fueron transformando en muecas de espanto, ambos miraron al cielo y se volvieron a mirar.  
James recordó las palabras que Remus les comentó que le había dicho la enfermera que si él no llegaba a la enfermería antes de la primera clase lo iría a buscar a la casa de los gritos.  
Sirius se preguntaba que hora sería, esperaba que fuera temprano en la mañana todavía.  
Despertaron a Remus suavemente y, una vez despierto, al ver que era de día se puso de pie rápidamente, y haciéndoles señas a sus amigos empezó a salir de aquél lugar.  
Los tres corrieron lo más que pudieron por donde les parecía que sería el camino de regreso al colegio y por suerte lo era, ya que bastante tiempo después comenzaron a divisar el castillo.  
Entraron por la puerta principal del colegio y se separaron rápidamente, Remus se dirigía hacia el tercer piso, donde estaba la enfermería mientras que Sirius y James fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para ver si estaba Peter y para cambiarse de ropa. Había sido una noche muy larga, habían corrido mucho pero había sido divertido.  
Abrió la blanca puerta y hecho un vistazo al lugar, no había nadie allí. Las camas cubiertas por sabanas blancas estaban vacías y hechas. El ámbito estaba excesivamente limpio y ordenado, pero tratándose de una enfermería no era extraño.  
Ingresó en la enfermería y se acercó a la oficina de la enfermera, ella no estaba allí, así que supuso que había salido a buscarlo y se sentó en una de las camas a esperar que volviera.  
Madame Pomfrey llegó minutos después que Remus Lupin, preocupada porque no lo encontraba y cuando lo vio sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios.

- ¿Donde te habías metido?-pregunto algo enojada

- Me dijo que viniera a la enfermería cuando despertara antes de la primera clase.

- Tiene razón, es que me pareció que se estaba haciendo tarde y lo fui a buscar ¡Ahora vamos a revisarlo!

Llegó a la clase de transformaciones, la primera del día, con unos minutos de atraso. Cuando tocó a la puerta, McGonagall lo hizo pasar dándole un mini sermón sobre que no había que llegar tarde a las clases y le quitó 5 puntos a gryffindor porque, aunque ella sabía que no era la culpa de Remus, debía disimular frente al resto de la clase. Peter estaba sentado en un pupitre solo, por lo que Remus se fue a sentar con él. James y Sirius estaban un banco más atrás charlando animadamente sin escuchar lo que la profesora decía. El joven licántropo le pregunto a Colagusano que había pasado y el animago le explicó que cuando se separó de ellos había vuelto al colegio y se había ido a dormir por lo que cuando James y Sirius lo fueron a buscar a la habitación, él los estaba esperando.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y por favor, dejen rr!  
gracias a todos los que leen :)

Daiuu .


	16. El Mapa del Merodeador

Holaaa! Si, ya lo sé, otra vez muchos meses sin actualizar, perdón, pero entre las clases y mi falta de inspiración no me salía una. Este capítulo no me termina de satisfacer pero es lo que pude hacer para no quedarme trabada. Bueno, espero que sepan perdonarme por la tardanza y que a pesar de todo sigan ahí

**Sisa Lupin: **Perdón! no fue un hasta pronto, pero volví, tarde pero seguro. Me alegro mucho de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! ya era hora de ver una transformación junto a canuto y cornamenta fuera de La Casa de los Gritos. La fase de bloqueo ya pasó por suerte y otra vez por diversos motivos decidí agregar un capítulo después de este que no tengo escrito y espero terminar pronto. Después ya sí, hay dos capítulos escritos y espero adelantar con algunos más. Gracias por tu RR. Besos y abrazos.

**Fin del capítulo anterior:**

El joven licántropo le pregunto a Colagusano que había pasado y el animago le explicó que cuando se separó de ellos había vuelto al colegio y se había ido a dormir por lo que cuando James y Sirius lo fueron a buscar a la habitación, él los estaba esperando.

**Capítulo 16: El Mapa del Merodeador  
**

Remus caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se dirigía a hacia las mazmorras, a la clase de pociones.

Estaba ilusionado y excitado, ese sería el día, por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera podrían crear "El Mapa del Merodeador".

James, Sirius y Peter iban junto a él, acababan de desayunar y después de pociones tendrían hora libre. Ninguno de los cuatro prestaba demasiada atención a por donde iban pero ya todos se sabían el camino de memoria por lo que no importaba. Llegaron a las mazmorras, entraron a la oscura aula y se sentaron en los bancos del fondo, Remus y Peter un banco delante de James y Sirius. Cuando terminaron de entrar y sentarse todos los alumnos, como en pociones los bancos eran para tres personas, solo quedaba espacio junto a Sirius y James, y le faltaba lugar a Severus Snape.

- ¡Eh Snivellus! ¿Tanto nos quieres que no te separas de nosotros ni en la clase de pociones?- Snivellus era el apodo con el que Los Merodeadores llamaban a Snape, un Slytherin con el que se llevaban muy mal. Cada vez que se cruzaban con él donde fuera, James y Sirius lo molestaban, y casi siempre los encuentros terminaban en un duelo de dos contra uno ya que Snape no parecía tener amigos o alguien que lo defendiera.

El profesor Slughorn miró con una expresión extraña al grupo formado por ellos tres, era una mezcla de miedo y resignación. Anotó las instrucciones en la pizarra con un movimiento de su varita y empezó a explicar de qué se trataba la poción que verían esa clase, el Filtro de Paz, una poción para calmar nervios y ansiedad. Slughorn pidió que comenzaran a preparar las pociones y fue en ese momento que empezó el caos.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a buscar los ingredientes y Remus escuchó como Sirius se burlaba de Snape, a su lado, y lo molestaba. Cuando Remus volvió a sentarse, Snape ya estaba en su lugar trabajando, al igual que James. La clase siguió y mientras que Remus esperaba a que la poción hirviera y el profesor dijera que faltaban 5 minutos para que tuvieran que entregar las pociones, Snape gritó y saltó de la silla. Cuando Remus se giró, la poción de Snape era una mezcla de líquido y sólido, una sustancia verde espesa que cubría al Slytherin de pies a cabeza, así como su silla y el piso. James y Sirius, totalmente limpios ya que se habían tapado para no mancharse se reían como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Estaba claro para Remus, James y Sirius le habían agregado ingredientes al caldero de Snape.

Y, en efecto ambos fueron castigados y por su culpa le restaron a Gryffindor cincuenta puntos, veinticinco por cada uno.

Como James y Sirius estaban castigados ese fin de semana los planes de Los Merodeadores para crear el mapa debían esperar al siguiente y aprovecharían que había salida a Hogsmeade y habría poca gente en el colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era un día hermoso, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, Los 4 chicos de quinto de Gryffindor dormían placidamente en su habitación sin nada que los perturbara cuando de pronto..

¡RIIING!

Remus y James saltaron de sus camas y Sirius y Peter siguieron durmiendo tranquilamente como si la alarma de James no hubiera sonado.

Lupin y Potter se miraron, ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco porque estaban cansados de que sus amigos nunca se despertaran al escuchar el sonido del despertador.

Ambos chicos se bañaron y, cuando James estaba por salir del baño Remus se encargó de sacudir a sus otros dos amigos hasta que abrieran los ojos y se levantarán para ducharse y vestirse.

Por fin, ese era el tan ansiado día, crearían el mapa y está vez nada haría que se suspendiera.

El desayuno pasó volando por la ansiedad que tenían y, mientras veían a todo el mundo irse a Hogsmeade se dirigieron a la sala común de vuelta, la sala de Gryffindor estaba repleta de alumnos de segundo y primer año y a los merodeadores, que pensaban que los más chicos habrían ido a los terrenos, no les quedo más alternativa que, para que nadie los escuchara o viera, irse a su propia habitación.

Remus puso un hechizo para que no se escuchara desde afuera el ruido de la habitación, selló la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y los cuatro se sentaron formando un círculo.

En el medio de la ronda se encontraba un pergamino que se veía bastante nuevo, con un logo de un perro, un ciervo, una rata y un lobo en su margen superior derecho, y en el medio del pergamino las palabras: "Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta están orgullosos de presentar El Mapa del Merodeador" con una letra curvada e informal.

Cada uno se agarro de la mano con aquellos que estaban sentados a sus lados y los cuatro al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hablar en un idioma extraño parecido al latín. Mientras hablaban lo escrito en el pergamino se borró y empezaron a aparecer líneas, desde el centro hacia diferentes zonas del documento como si fuera un plano donde se mostraban las habitaciones, cada una con su nombre.

Siguieron hablando, mientras hablaban el pergamino se expandía y se seguía dibujando, doblándose en muchas partes, quedando como un libro extrañamente armado. El mapa se terminó de dibujar pero los cuatro merodeadores seguían hablando al mismo tiempo, y puntos empezaron a aparecer en todo el mapa, puntos con referencias debajo de ellos, que indicaban una persona en el lugar indicado. Puntos que se movían reflejando la posición de la persona.

De pronto los merodeadores callaron y el pergamino quedó en blanco.

Remus se sintió estúpido, ¿tanto tiempo practicando lo que acababan de decir para que al final, después de decir todos juntos aquello, el pergamino quedara en blanco?

Miró a sus amigos y vio en Sirius y en Peter la misma expresión de sorpresa que debería tener él mismo en su rostro, sin embargo, notó que James miraba al pergamino en blanco con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo escuchó decir unas palabras más por lo bajo, aunque sin llegar a entender su significado.

James, saliendo de la ronda, se acercó al pergamino y apoyando la punta de su varita en él, dijo con voz clara, "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Sorprendidos, los tres merodeadores restantes, vieron como en el pergamino volvía a aparecer el logo de los animales en los cuales se transformaban y las palabras "Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta están orgullosos de presentar El Mapa del Merodeador". James agarró el pergamino y lo empezó a desenrollar, mostrándoles a sus amigos que el hechizo había funcionado y habían creado un mapa de Hogwarts donde mostraba todos sus lugares y a quien estaba en cada uno de ellos.

- El mapa necesita una contraseña para revelarse. Esa contraseña es la que acaban de escuchar. Necesita otra para borrar su información y parecer un pergamino en blanco, esta es Travesura realizada.

* * *

Lo mismo de siempre.. espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y.. hasta la próxima! (que espero sea pronto )


	17. ¡Lo descubrió!

Fin del capítulo anterior:

- El mapa necesita una contraseña para revelarse. Esa contraseña es la que acaban de escuchar. Necesita otra para borrar su información y parecer un pergamino en blanco, esta es Travesura realizada.

Capítulo 17: ¡Lo descubrió!

Remus se encontraba justo enfrente del director, su expresión denotaba miedo e inseguridad.

No entendía que había pasado, pero lo único que sabía era -porque James se lo había contado- que había estado a punto de verse cara a cara con Snape mientras estaba convertido en hombre lobo, y que, Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio, creía que Snape había sido llevado allí por indicaciones del mismo Remus.

- Señor Lupin, jamás hubiese esperado de usted una actitud tan infantil, puedo entender que entre usted y el señor Snape no haya una buena relación, pero no que, además de todas las bromas y duelos que hay entre ustedes, se llegue al punto de poner en riesgo una vida. No esperaba de usted que jugara con la curiosidad de otro alumno sobre su condición y el porque de su desaparición en las clases- Albus Dumbledore era un hombre de mirada gentil, por eso mismo en esos momentos Remus se encontraba tan intimidado, la mirada de Dumbledore, a pesar de estar tapada por sus usuales anteojos con forma de media luna, se notaba tan seria y tan extraña en él, que le parecía un rostro desconocido y no aquél que conocía desde sus 11 años cuando vio aparecer a su director en su propia casa.- Lo que me ha comentado el señor Snape ha hecho que me sintiera muy decepcionado de usted. ¿Quiere decirme algo antes de que le comunique en que va a consistir su castigo?- Dumbledore seguía mirándolo de esa forma intimidante y que hacía sentir a la persona que recibiera la mirada como si fuera atravesado por rayos X.

- Sí, señor. Si me permite decirlo… no se de que me está hablando. Yo no jugué con la curiosidad de nadie y no tengo idea que es lo que supuestamente le hice a Sni.. Snape, ni porque me merezco un castigo, si pudiera decirme que es lo que supuestamente hice, se lo agradecería.- Remus se movió incomodo en la silla, la mirada del director no había cambiado y se sentía como si estuviera siendo juzgado en una corte.

- Si eso es todo lo que quieres decir.. muy bien, el señor Snape vino ayer alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada a mi despacho, totalmente enojado y asustado diciendo que usted junto al señor Black, el señor Potter y el señor Pettigrew le habían dado indicaciones para que entrara por el pasadizo que está en el Sauce Boxeador esa noche mientras usted estaba transformado para que él lo descubriera. ¿Ahora recuerda de lo que le estoy hablando?

- No, señor, en ningún momento hablé con Snape de mi licantropía ni de que yo iba a estar en "La Casa de los Gritos"- Remus no soportaba más aquella mirada seria y sofocante, por lo que dejó de mirar a su director para dirigir su vista hacia cualquier otro punto del despacho- Usted sabe que no me gusta hablar del tema con otros alumnos, y por lógica, con la persona que menos compartiría esa información sería con Severus Snape, porque como usted dijo mi relación con él es lo suficientemente mala como para que él se lo diga a todo el mundo y yo me tenga que ir- Remus hablaba sinceramente, creía saber como había sido y se juraba a sí mismo que si había pasado todo como él creía, sus amigos se iban a olvidar de él por mucho tiempo, no podía creer que le hicieran algo así.

Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore y se sintió algo mejor, parecía que por fin le creía, su mirada volvía a ser la de siempre, cálida, y una sonrisa disimulada se asomaba en sus labios.

- Está bien señor Lupin, confío en su palabra. ¿Me haría el favor de ir a buscar a sus tres inseparables compañeros? Usted pase por la enfermería y quédese descansando.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

No había podido hablar con sus amigos en dos días, había salido de la enfermería un día después de hablar con el director y desde entonces, sus amigos lo esquivaban, en clases se iban rápido para no tener que hablarle, en el comedor se sentaban rodeados de gente para que no pudiera acercarse a ellos y en las noches, cuando Remus llegaba a la habitación, ellos o no estaban o ya estaban durmiendo. Seguramente tenían miedo de decirle la verdad. Igualmente, Remus era lo suficientemente inteligente para sospechar que había pasado, pero quería escucharlo de ellos, y que supieran hacerse cargo de lo que habían hecho.

Iba caminando por un pasillo hacia la sala común, habían tenido clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y James, Sirius y Peter se habían sentado al fondo del aula sabiendo que él se sentaría adelante. Remus estaba decidido a encararlos una vez que terminara la clase, pero cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas, los otros tres merodeadores ya se habían ido.

Entró en la sala común y los vio, sentados en sus sillones preferidos al lado de la chimenea, hablando tranquilamente. Se acercó, cansado de que no le dirigieran la palabra y los tres lo miraron.

- ¿Pueden explicarme por qué no me hablan y me esquivan en vez de enfrentarse con la realidad, explicarme que hicieron y porque y, ya que estamos, pedirme perdón por hacer que Snape se entere de mi secreto?- A pesar de su enojo, Remus mantenía su tono de voz normal, tranquilo, no era una persona fácil de alterar exceptuando cuando estaba de muy mal humor. Sin embargo, su mirada era muy seria y eso lo notó James, que miró a sus dos amigos para que se dieran cuenta de que el licántropo estaba enojado.

- Tienes razón Remus, no debimos esquivarte y deberíamos hacernos cargo de nuestros errores, igual, todo fue culpa de Canuto, Colagusano y yo no tuvimos nada que ver..

- ¡Hey!- A pesar de que James pensaba seguir hablando, Sirius no pudo evitar interrumpirlo al ver como lo mandaba al frente, ambos sonreían y miraron a Remus quien había cruzado los brazos y seguía parado enfrente suyo.- Lo siento Remus, siéntate.. Perdóname por lo que hice, por favor, estaba fuera de mis cabales, nunca quise en verdad que Snape se enterara, ni que le hicieras daño, es solo que mi odio por él es muy profundo y no pude controlarlo y...-Sirius miró a Remus, quien se había sentado y lo escuchaba atentamente, a los ojos para demostrarle que estaba siendo sincero, que en verdad estaba arrepentido y había sido un desliz.

Remus lo entendió, no le tendría rencor por ello, Sirius le tenía un profundo odio a Severus Snape, y a veces el odio hacía que se segara y dijera las cosas sin pensar, eso no lo hacía ser un mal amigo, sin embargo debía darse cuenta que tenía que aprender a controlarse.

- No Canuto, yo lo siento, siento que me hayas decepcionado, siento que hicieras que, no se como no pasó todavía, casi mordiera a Snape. Por más odio que le tengas, debes comprender que nadie se merece pasar por lo que paso yo, y que yo no soportaría generar que alguien lo sufra. No podes entender lo que es solo imaginar que puedo llegar a hacer que alguien cargue con una de las peores marcas que se pueden llevar.- Sirius escuchaba a su amigo, y con cada palabra, se sentía peor.

- Lunático, Sirius está realmente arrepentido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, decirle a Snape que si quería saber que te pasaba fuera al Sauce Boxeador, vino desesperado con nosotros- James hizo una seña indicando que se refería a Peter, que estaba a su lado, y a si mismo- para que hiciéramos algo, yo salí corriendo en búsqueda de Snape y ellos dos vinieron atrás mío.

El problema es que nunca llegaron a alcanzarme, entre en el pasadizo del sauce y vi que Snape estaba subiendo las escaleras, iba directo hacia donde vos estabas. Me apresure a seguirlo, y cuando entre en la habitación en la que estaban lo que vi me asustó y mucho, estabas mirando a Snape, como esperando el primer movimiento para cazarlo, y él estaba inmóvil, aterrorizado. Cuando entré me miraste a mi y así te quedaste, me transformé en ciervo y corrí hacia vos, vi como Snape reaccionaba y lo mire para que entendiera que debía salir corriendo y así lo hizo, intentaste ir tras él, pero me lancé encima de ti y me atacaste a mí, solo fue un rasguño, nada que una poción de Madame Pomfrey no pueda curar- Aclaró James, al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo- me liberé de tus garras como pude, pase la puerta corriendo, me transformé de vuelta y cerré la puerta con magia. Cuando llegué agitado a donde estaba Snape, pálido, me miró acusadoramente, estaba enojado y muerto de miedo y creo que pensó que yo había estado de acuerdo con Sirius para que le dijera que fuera al pasadizo y que me había arrepentido al último momento. Fuimos juntos hasta la entrada al castillo y no cruzamos ni una palabra. Creo que después de llegar él se fue directo a hablar con Dumbledore. Yo fui a la enfermería- James miró a su amigo con pesar, Remus sabía que no quería contarle todo detalladamente, pero lo exigía así, quería saber exactamente que había pasado y ahora lo sabía, sin embargo, eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor.

- Remus, en verdad lo siento

- Lo sé, Canuto, lo sé-Y le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba perdonado y que todo quedaba en el pasado.

* * *

Holaa, si, estoy viva y también lo está este fic, a pesar de que tardo tnto en actualizar, jamas lo dejaria colgado, perdon porl a tardanza, aunque no hay perdón que valga, espero que les guste este capítulo y hasta la proxima!

Daiuu.


	18. Reclamos y confesiones

No hay perdón qeu valga por la tardanza, pero está vez si, el proximo capitulo esta listo para publicarse en los proximos dias, espero que disfruten del capitulo,

* * *

**Fin del capítulo anterior:**

- Remus, en verdad lo siento

- Lo sé, Canuto, lo sé-Y le sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba perdonado y que todo quedaba en el pasado.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Reclamos y confesiones.**

- ¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡REMUS!

- ¿Que quieres?- Había estado antipático todo el día, la luna llena se acercaba y caía el mismo día que el baile de navidad y él no quería que sus amigos faltaran al baile, sobretodo porque al ser su último año en Hogwarts no podrían asistir a otro. Pero ellos, testarudamente, no cambiaban la opinión de que debían acompañarlo como siempre. Por eso, cuando escuchó que Lily lo llamaba prefirió ignorarla porque sabía que sino se descargaría con ella y no quería herirla. Pero al darse cuenta que ella no se dejaría ignorar no pudo evitar el hablarle bruscamente y con un deje de fastidio.

- Mejor hablamos en otro momento, siento mucho molestarte- El susurro de ella fue casi imposible de escuchar, pero Remus tenía un buen oído y cuando vio que se estaba marchando la llamó.

- No, Lily, no quise hablarte mal, estoy de mal humor, eso es todo..- Le sonrió tiernamente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en el sillón de la desierta sala común.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Deben ser como las 3 de la madrugada- Y así era.

- No podía dormir y decidí bajar a leer un rato, pero ya que estás aquí.. Podríamos hablar. Y tú, ¿qué haces despierto?- Lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

- Pensaba..- Se encogió de hombros, y Lily sonrió de vuelta, su respuesta era tan sencilla como él mismo.

- Y.. eso en lo que pensabas.. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu mal humor?

- En verdad.. sí, pero no puedo hablar de eso con vos, lo siento..

Lily se levantó de su asiento, se estaba cansando de las mentiras, las veces que la esquivaba para no contarle la verdad, las cosas que le ocultaba y la falta de confianza que él tenía hacia ella. Se sentía ofendida y enfadada, no quería gritarle, pero estaba cansada y no podía seguir así. Lo peor de todo era que ella lo sabía, sabía lo que él intentaba ocultarle pero nunca se lo había querido admitir para darle tiempo a Remus para que le tomara suficiente confianza y se lo dijera. Sabía que lo que le preocupaba ahora, tenía que ver con el baile de navidad y la próxima luna llena.

- ¡Estoy harta Remus!- Comenzó a gritarle enfadada- ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que me ocultas algo muy importante?- Remus la miró sorprendido, jamás había sido victima de los enojos de la pelirroja, jamás ella le había dirigido sus gritos- ¿Me crees tonta? ¿¡Porque no confías en mi! Maldito seas Remus, siempre te he escuchado, me he preocupado por ti, y jamás te traicione, ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Empezó a bajar su nivel de voz, no quería despertar a nadie, y lo que sentía ya no era enfado, era decepción y Remus se sintió aturdido y estúpido cuando se dio cuenta de eso al mirar sus ojos verdes y escuchar su nuevo tono de voz.- Lo sé desde hace alrededor de dos años, Remus, dos años, ¿entendes? Dos años sin decirte nada esperando que tuvieras confianza suficiente en mí para decírmelo y mientras tanto.. Yo confiaba plenamente en vos, ¿por qué Remus?, no lo entiendo.. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un licántropo?- Lily se sentía decepcionada, él no confiaba en ella, él no la necesitaba para apoyarlo, pero para ella él era un amigo único, lo quería y lo necesitaba, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y Remus sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, se sintió arrepentido de no haberle confiado su secreto.

- Lo siento Lily, no pude decírtelo, quise hacerlo muchas veces pero nunca terminaba de animarme, ¿sabes? Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, de que te repugnara lo que soy y te alejaras de mí y no volvieras a hablarme, y solo pensar que pudiera pasar algo así dolía y mucho. No hubiera podido soportarlo.- Se separó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, la quiero, pensó, ¿qué diría James si me viera en estos momentos? Me mataría sin duda. Pero James no está aquí y yo no quiero a Lily de esa forma, simplemente la quiero como querría a mi hermana menor. Veía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y le secó una delicadamente con su mano, ella lo miró a los ojos y Remus se sintió terriblemente mal, él y solo él era el causante de aquella tristeza en ella y era una idea insoportable.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo haría algo así, que yo me alejaría de ti por algo que no elegiste ser?

- Cuando has visto a medio mundo hacerlo, no te sorprende que hasta la persona más dulce que hayas conocido te odie por ser un licántropo.- La mirada de Lily cambió repentinamente, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió lentamente.

- Lo siento, tienes razón, dejemos esto atrás, ¿quieres? No estoy enojada contigo Remus, te quiero como a un hermano, y jamás podría alejarme de ti, ¿entiendes?- Remus sonrió con ternura y alegría, ella lo aceptaba a pesar de su licantropía.

- Para mí también eres como una hermana, Lily, y yo también te quiero.

Se volvieron a abrazar, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices de que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estaba todo dicho entre ellos.

En medio de ese abrazo Remus recordó los momentos en los que había estado confundido respecto a sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, se había creído enamorado de ella, y quizás lo había estado pero jamás traicionaría a James, y si lo había estado, ya no, había aprendido a quererla como a una hermana y estaba seguro de eso, sobre todo porque le gustaba otra chica.

Cuando se separaron, Remus vio como los ojos de Lily volvían a brillar y la escuchó preguntarle con una voz inocente y tierna si en verdad la consideraba la persona más dulce que conocía. Remus sonrió ante la pregunta y la forma en que la había formulado y al ver su mirada de ilusión para que le respondiera le contestó con voz firme:

- Sí, eres sin duda la persona más dulce que conozco, aunque tienes un carácter muy fuerte y cuando gritas.. Mejor salir corriendo- Soltó una pequeña risa- Son pocas las veces que te veo sonreír como lo hiciste hoy, Lily, deberías sonreír más, te sienta hermoso.- Ella se sonrojó, le sonrió en respuesta y, levantándose se despidió diciendo que estaba cansada, cuando estaba en el primer escalón en dirección a los dormitorios de chicas, él la frenó.

- Deberías aceptar a James, ¿sabes? Él de verdad te quiere, y se que en el fondo vos lo queres a él. Aparte, ya no es un engreído cabeza de chorlito bueno para nada, ha cambiado, deberías darle una oportunidad, quizás el baile.

- Quizás. Buenas noches Remus. ¡Ah! Y deberías tomar tu consejo, deberías aceptar tus sentimientos.

Ambos sonrieron alegremente al darse cuenta de cuanto se conocían ya que Remus supo que ella se refería a sus sentimientos por Brenda. Quizás sí, debería aceptarlo. Se levantó del sillón en el cual todavía permanecía sentado y volvió a su habitación para acostarse, ya no estaba de mal humor, y creía que lograría convencer a sus amigos de que asistieran al baile.

Gracias Lily, pensó.

A pesar de ser las vacaciones de navidad casi todo el alumnado se había quedado en Hogwarts, ¿la causa? El ansiado baile de navidad para el cual solo faltaban 5 días.

Como al baile había que asistir en parejas, el colegio era un completo caos, todo el mundo rumoreaba quien iría con quien y aquellos que no habían conseguido pareja buscaban una desesperados.

En medio de todo eso los Merodeadores estaban en la mira de muchas chicas de Hogwarts ya que ninguno de ellos tenía pareja y, sin embargo cada vez que alguna chica le preguntaba a cualquiera de ellos si quería asistir con ella al baile, ellos negaban la propuesta.

- En serio chicos, no pueden dejar de asistir al baile por mi, yo puedo estar solo una transformación, no me va a pasar nada.- Iban de camino al Gran Comedor, era la hora del desayuno y, como todos ya estaban desayunando, no había nadie por los pasillos por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente.

- No, Remus, no hay excusas, no vamos al baile, igual a ninguno de nosotros tres nos importa demasiado, tenemos muchas más oportunidades para hacer bromas.- Sirius lo miraba seguro de sus palabras y, al decir la última parte una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro. Llegaron a la entrada del Gran comedor.

- Pero..

- No más peros, Remus, vamos con vos y punto- Remus miró con mala cara a James y siguieron caminando y hablando hasta que al acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Remus vio a Lily y su mirada se iluminó- James.. ¿Y si tuvieras la posibilidad de ir con Lily al baile, tampoco irías?- James lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y empezó a reírse como un maniático en la cara del pobre Remus.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una punta de la mesa de Gryffindor para poder seguir hablando mientras que James se seguía riendo.

- ¡Ya James! Deja de reírte, ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- Yo.. ¿Yo, tener una posibilidad con la pelirroja Evans?- Siguió riéndose en la cara de su amigo y entre risas siguió hablando- Ojala la tuviera algún día pero.. Aunque pudiera ir con ella, algo imposible debo aclarar, preferiría acompañarte Remus.

Remus suspiró resignado, no, lo que había pensado la noche anterior que convencería a su amigo no lo había hecho, no podía hacer nada, ellos no irían al baile.

- Igual Remus- Peter sonrió misteriosamente y desvió la mirada a la mesa de profesores donde estaba Dumbledore- Quizás te lleves una sorpresa en este desayuno.

Remus solo miró a Peter, siguió con la cabeza la dirección a la que miraba y lo volvió a mirar, extrañado. No dijo nada.

Comieron tranquilos y cuando estaban por retirarse, al igual que muchos otros alumnos, el director los detuvo.

- Queridos alumnos debo darles unas noticias antes de que cada uno de ustedes se dirija a disfrutar de su día libre, por favor si podrían volver a sentarse.. – Albus Dumbledore esperó pacientemente que todos sus alumnos volvieran a sus respectivos asientos y siguió hablando- Una de las noticias que debo darles es mala mientras que la otra es buena.- El hombre sonrió misteriosamente con un brillo travieso en su azul mirada- Empezaré por la mala, el baile de navidad de este sábado queda suspendido por razones que no puedo compartirles.- Un fuerte murmullo se empezó a escuchar por todo el salón, era un murmullo de decepción, nunca se había hecho un baile al que podrían acudir todos, desde primer año hasta séptimo (aunque los más chicos deberían irse temprano, podrían asistir) y todos estaban muy entusiasmados. Los merodeadores se sorprendieron y Remus entendió porque Peter le dijo que se llevaría una sorpresa en el desayuno, ellos tres deberían saberlo.. Pero entonces.. ¿Por qué la cara de sorprendidos? Pero eso también lo entendió al escuchar las palabras de Peter.

- No nos dijo que no habría baile.. Dijo que lo pasaría a otra fecha..-Al oír estas palabras Remus sonrió, sabía como era Dumbledore y estaba casi seguro de cual sería la buena noticia.

- ¡Silencio, por favor!- La voz de McGonagall sonaba fuerte y clara e hizo callar a todos aquellos que estaban murmurando. Al haber silencio el profesor Dumbledore siguió con una sonrisa traviesa- ¡Falta la buena noticia alumnos! Es un placer para mi comunicarles que el baile de navidad se realizará no esté sábado si no el próximo, el 28 de diciembre.- Otra vez murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y Remus pensó que no estaba equivocado sobre la buena noticia y miró a sus amigos y el profesorado con agradecimiento, era muy gentil de su parte. Vio como Dumbledore lo miraba de reojo unos segundos y vio como en esos segundos le guiñaba un ojo.

- Ya pueden retirarse, y avísenle a aquellos que no están presentes por favor- Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y de pronto, todos se levantaron y salieron como torbellinos del lugar, habría salida a Hogsmeade y era hora de comprar los regalos de navidad.

* * *

El proximo capitulo es sobre el baile, y al siguiente se nos termina Hogwarts.


	19. La noche del baile

Buenas, buenas.. como están?

Prometí subirlo en poco tiempo y acá esta, el nuevo capítulo de Una Vida Distinta, gracias por leer y dejar RR,

Espero que disfruten el capítulo, y gracias nuevamente ;)

**Fin del capítulo anterior:**

Es un placer para mi comunicarles que el baile de navidad se realizará no esté sábado si no el próximo, el 28 de diciembre.-Otra vez murmullos comenzaron a escucharse y Remus pensó que no estaba equivocado sobre la buena noticia y miro a sus amigos y el profesorado con agradecimiento, era muy gentil de su parte. Vio como Dumbledore lo miraba de reojo unos segundos y vio como en esos segundo le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ya pueden retirarse, y avísenle a aquellos que no están presentes por favor-Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y de pronto, todos se levantaron y salieron como torbellinos del lugar, había salida a Hogsmeade y era hora de comprar los regalos de navidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: La noche del baile**

La luna llena había pasado y Remus y James seguían sin pareja, ambos sabían a quien querían invitar pero Remus no estaba seguro de hacerlo y James por primera vez le tenía pánico a un nuevo rechazo de "su" pelirroja como solía llamarla a Lily.

Pasaron dos días más y Remus se enteró (gracias a Lily) que ninguna de las dos tenía pareja, a pesar de que a ambas, muchos jóvenes se les habían acercado para pedírselo, James y Remus analizaron la situación e hicieron un trato, en ese día, ambos le pedirían a Lily y a Brenda que fueran sus respectivas parejas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estaba en su habitación, había buscado a la chica por varios lugares, había preguntado si alguien la había visto y nada, no la encontraba, esperaba que James hubiera tenido más suerte.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ¡Podía buscarla con el Mapa!

Sacó el mapa del Merodeador de dentro del armario que había en la habitación y lo abrió casi con desesperación.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- En lo que parecía un pergamino en blanco habían comenzado a aparecer palabras y dibujos, Remus comenzó a buscar el lugar donde se encontraba Brenda.

Estaba en los terrenos, cerca del sauce boxeador, sola. ¿Qué hará allí? Se preguntó Remus.

- Travesura realizada- Así como de a poco habían aparecido trazos en el pergamino, estos desaparecieron de tal forma que nadie sabría lo que era en realidad. Remus lo guardó en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado hacia donde ahora sabía que estaba la persona que buscaba.

Llegó donde se encontraba ella, estaba sentada, apoyada en un tronco con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que le parecía. Su pelo rubio se agitó con una pequeña brisa y Remus observó como uno de sus rulos se le iba a la cara y ella lo apartaba bruscamente con su mano. Le pareció extraño, Brenda Dawson solía estar acompañada de sus amigas, siempre con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro y sus movimientos generalmente eran delicados y suaves, y el joven licántropo volvió a preguntarse por qué estaría allí sola.

Se acercó a ella y se recostó sobre el suave pasto a su lado, intentando que no lo notara. Ellos siempre se habían llevado bien, y de todos los Merodeadores con él era con el único que ella se relacionaba, pero, a pesar de eso, no le caían mal los otros tres chicos como aparentaba Lily, simplemente no era normal que hablara con ellos.

- Bren..- Fue apenas un susurro al que la muchacha no respondió, pero él sabía que lo había escuchado porque había sentido un ligero estremecimiento de su parte, repitió su apodo, siempre la llamaba Bren. Ella siguió sin responderle.

- Hace unos días estaba de mal humor y Lily comenzó a hablarme, no quise responderle, pero termine gritándole porque ya no la soportaba más y ella terminó enfadada diciéndome unas cuantas verdades. Se lo que es querer estar solo y en silencio, créeme Bren, pero quiero decirte algo importante.- No había respuesta, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados como si nada, ni siquiera se había movido un poquito pero Remus sí notó, gracias a la cercanía, que sus hombros se habían tensado a la mención de Lily.

- Por favor.. ¿Vas a escucharme?- Era una súplica, quería que lo escuchara, pero ella seguía sin siquiera moverse.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que estés así?

Reaccionó, había abierto los ojos y Remus sonrió internamente.

- ¿Me preguntaste que ha pasado? Soy una idiota Remus, eso pasa, no merezco las amigas que tengo..- Remus la miró sorprendido, últimamente sus amigas lo sorprendían, jamás había oído a Brenda hablar así de ella misma.

- No creo que lo que acabas de decir sea verdad.. ¿Quieres contarme que pasó?-

Se había peleado con su hermana y había dicho cosas horribles que no creía verdad, y Lily, al ver como su amiga trataba a la hermana se lo reclamó, por lo que terminó peleada con Lily. ¡Era SU amiga no la de su hermana!

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- No, ya lo voy arreglar.

- Bren, te estuve buscando por todos lados y..- Remus no pudo continuar, ella lo miraba confundida y se estaba poniendo nervioso.- quería preguntarte algo..- Ella lo incitó con la mirada a que siguiera, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pegados por el hombro y mirándose a los ojos, celestes y marrones mirándose fijamente- Quería saber.. ¿Vendrías al baile de navidad conmigo?

Ella sonrió tiernamente pensando que había válido la pena la espera y el haber rechazado a todos los que la habían invitado antes..

¡La había buscado por todo el colegio para pedirle que sea su pareja!

- Claro Remus, sería genial- Se sostuvieron la mirada y no supieron porque fue, pero de pronto ambos sintieron un impulso y acercaron más sus rostros, lentamente, Remus vio cuando ella cerraba sus ojos y la imitó, acercando todavía más su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una sonrisa siguió al beso y ella se levantó y se fue diciéndole que después se veían, que tenía cosas que hacer. Él se quedo allí un rato más, sonriendo bobamente.

Horas más tarde, después de pasada la cena, él sin tener nada que hacer más que hablar con sus amigos, se preguntaba si Brenda, como Lily, sabría de su licantropía, aunque no parecía saberlo.

La vio entrar a la sala común acompañada de sus amigas y después de meditarlo unos segundos se acercó a donde ella se había sentado y hablaba alegremente con sus amigas.

- Hola chicas..- Las tres lo miraron, cada una con otra expresión, Catherine lo miró igual que siempre, una sonrisa y una mirada alegre. Lily sonreía malignamente, era una sonrisa algo traviesa y escalofriante y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, era extraña esa sonrisa en Lily, la seria, responsable y dulce Lily. Brenda.. ella lo miraba sonrojada pero con una bonita y dulce sonrisa como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

- Ahh, ya veo..- Las miró de vuelta una por una y sonrió, les había contado del beso.- Bren.. me gustaría hablar un momento a solas, ¿puede ser?- Ella miró a sus amigas y estas se levantaron sin decir nada y se fueron hacia su dormitorio.

Remus se sentó al lado de Brenda en el sillón de dos plazas que había y se quedó embobado mirándola, ella sonrió y se le acercó más, lo que había pasado esa mañana volvió a repetirse, se besaron dulcemente, pero había una diferencia, ahora estaban frente a todo Gryffindor y los Merodeadores entre ellos.

- ¡Remus Lupin!- Sirius lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevo a su habitación a la fuerza para que le contara como habían llegado a esa situación, Remus vio como Brenda suspiraba, negaba con la cabeza y se iba con sus amigas y pensó que aquello que quería decirle había quedado en el olvido, todo por culpa de Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día del baile había llegado, en esos días Remus había estado pensando, Bren no sabía que él era un hombre lobo, y él no se permitía a si mismo estar con nadie, no podía hacer que alguien tuviera que compartir su carga y por eso mismo nunca había querido admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella. Decidió que después del baile hablaría con la rubia y le aclararía como podía la situación. No permitiría que nada más pasara entre ellos.

Ya estaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando que abrieran las puertas para poder sentarse.

Todos iban elegantes y Remus no podía parar de mirar a su acompañante.

- Estás hermosa..- Ella lo miró y se sonrojó. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido gris perla, con escote en v, espalda recta ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cintura. La falda del vestido caía recta hasta las rodillas donde al costado tenía una pequeña abertura- Te ves bien también, Remus- Escucharon una risita nerviosa y ambos se giraron, Lily reía nerviosa y sonrojada aparentemente por las cosas que James, quien estaba a su lado y era su pareja, le decía. Remus y Brenda volvieron a girarse y con una mirada se dijeron que estaban contentos de que aquellos dos por fin hubieran dejado de pelear y de que Lily le hubiera dado una oportunidad a James.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y las parejas comenzaron a entrar en él.

Remus entró junto a Brenda, el salón estaba lleno de mesas redondas para 4 personas, y justo en el medio del lugar, había una tarima que seguramente funcionaría de escenario para alguna banda que fuera a tocar. También se encontraba allí la habitual mesa para los profesores, que vestidos con túnicas de gala, conversaban alegremente entre ellos.

Se sentaron a una mesa, a la derecha, y siguieron su conversación. Casi enseguida se unieron a ellos Peter con su acompañante, una chica de sexto. James y Sirius estaban en la mesa más cercana junto a Lily y la pareja de Sirius, Ana, una chica de Ravenclaw que estaba en séptimo y a la que conocían porque cursaban con ella algunas materias.

Cuando todos los alumnos ya estaban dentro y sentados, Dumbledore dio la bienvenida al baile, y dijo que podían comenzar a comer.

El sistema era sencillo, en cada mesa para cuatro personas, aparecían bandejas con diferentes comidas, y cada uno se podía servir lo que quería. Cuando la bandeja de las papas se acabó, los chicos descubrieron que se volvía a llenar sola, igual que todas las noches.

Un tiempo después, ya habiendo terminado de comer y mientras estaban charlando tranquilamente, un grupo de música apareció en la tarima del medio. Cuatro personas vestidas con túnicas negras, y guitarras mágicas comenzaron a tocar, y así se inicio la tanda de baile.

Remus, aunque no disfrutaba mucho al bailar, viendo que Brenda miraba a las parejas que ya estaban en la pista de baile con una sonrisa y lo miraba a él alternadamente, le preguntó si quería ir a la pista.

La chica se movía con gracia y delicadeza y eso tenía a Remus, que apenas podía seguir su ritmo, maravillado, una canción tras otra, la chica no paraba de moverse y alrededor de la cuarta canción, Remus logró seguirla, ambos se divertían como nunca bailando aquella canción de un estilo parecido a lo que los muggles, Remus sabía, denominaban Rock.

Ambos se miraron, riéndose, acababan de dar una vuelta que casi los llevaba a ambos al piso, pero gracias a la agilidad y fuerza del joven licántropo los dos estaban de pie, los brazos de Remus alrededor de la cintura de Brenda, muy cerca uno del otro y, como si un imán los atrajera volvieron a besarse. De pronto, Remus se separó bruscamente, la miró a Bren a los ojos como disculpándose, y se fue, rápido, silencioso, y, aunque nadie más lo supiera, totalmente enojado consigo mismo.

Fue a los terrenos, que estaban decorados con motivos navideños, y donde una luz blanca brillante iluminaba casi todo el espacio. El chico de ojos dorados, sin embargo, buscaba un lugar oscuro, un rincón, donde no lo encontraran fácilmente para poder pensar sin ser molestado.

Lo encontró a la orilla del lago, debajo de un árbol, allí no llegaba la luz. Se arrodilló sin importarle que estuviera lleno de barro y apoyó su frente en el árbol. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que estaba siendo, era la tercera vez que se dejaba llevar, estaba demostrando sus sentimientos, y estaba permitiendo que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, le iba a hacer daño y no quería eso, solo quería que ambos pasaran un buen rato en el baile, pero nada más, no quería que su relación fuera más lejos que la de amistad, porque si no su licantropía terminaría arruinando todo algún día y los dos sufrirían más que si lo terminaba ahora, antes de que llegara a mayores.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y separó su frente del árbol, para mirar a quien había hecho aquél gesto.

-¿Qué pasó Remus?-Brenda sonaba confundida y triste, seguro se sentía rechazada, pensó el chico.

El solo la miró y le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-Bren, esto no puede pasar, no podes enamorarte de mí, no te conviene, y tampoco a mí.

-Remus..-Se miraban a los ojos, otra vez, celestes y marrones se miraban fijamente.

-No, déjame hablar a mí, hace tiempo que cuando te miro espero ya no verte como una amiga si no como algo más, pero aunque mi corazón desea llevar nuestra relación más lejos, cuando lo pienso me doy cuenta el error que sería dejar que eso pasara, y que simplemente deberíamos seguir siendo amigos.

-No puedo llegar a entender porque decís eso, Remus, quizás sería mejor que me lo expliques para que pueda entenderte, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser más que amigos si los dos nos gustamos?-Bren seguía igual de confundida, pero notó como la mirada de Remus se ensombrecía, a pesar de que seguía expresando la misma dulzura que encontraba en sus ojos cada vez que los miraba.

-Tiene fácil explicación: soy un hombre lobo - Crudo, directo, serio, por fin se lo había dicho, y lo único que pudo ver en su expresión fue incredulidad, pero las palabras que dijo para sí misma, hicieron que Remus se levantara y se alejara de ella dolido, aunque no la culpaba por ello, porque era parte de la sociedad no conocer la realidad del licántropo y porque en el fondo sabía que esas palabras no significaban un rechazo, y que Bren seguiría tratándolo como siempre, pero aquél pensamiento viniendo de ella solo le hacía darse cuenta que su licantropía lo iba a marcar por siempre. Y mientras se iba de allí, las palabras que había susurrado aquella chica que él tanto quería volvieron a resonar en su mente.. _No puede ser.. él es demasiado dulce para que sea verdad, es imposible.  
_

_

* * *

_y, que tal? les gusto? no? quieren saber como sigue?

se viene el final de Hogwarts, y el futuro del pobre Remus no se ve muy bien, todos sabemos las cosas que tienen que pasar. Pero mientras tanto a DIVERTIRSE remus ;)


End file.
